This Means War!
by AngelCorazon
Summary: After being bullied by Rodrick since they were kids, Eve is ready for revenge.
1. Oh Rodrick, Remember Me?

Oh Rodrick, Remember Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own the diary of a wimpy kid series but I love how funny this story is.

Normal POV

Eva Hamilton was riding in her car when she looked at her surroundings, finally she made it back to her childhood neighborhood. Her family had to move when her father had gotten a promotion from his job but it required them to move to Houston, Texas. The last time Eva saw her neighborhood was when she was 12 years old which was 6 years ago.

"So many memories here." Eva said to herself, Eva was driving her parents' car while they rode in the rental van in front of her. She drove pass a certain that was all too familiar but not in a good way.

"I wonder if **he's** still here." Eva thought in her head, when Eva was 9 years old, she met a very unpleasant boy who was constantly a jerk to her and never stopped picking on her. Every time she was around the boy, he would constantly tease her about her braces and thick eyebrows. Thanks to the magic of puberty, Eva didn't need braces anymore and she learned how to thread her eyebrows so now she doesn't have thick eyebrows anymore. The moving van parked into the driveway of the new house and what Eva noticed was the house was two doors down from the house Eva noticed. Eva's dad stepped out of the van first and then her mom followed suit.

"Evie, come help your dad unload the truck!" My mom shouted to me.

"Okay." Eve called out to her mom, she started moving some of her stuff to her new room and instantly she loved the size of it. It was a good size for her bed, desk, bookcase and drum set. Her parents noticed how she loved music so they gave her a drum set for her 17th birthday. Just as Eve was coming down the stairs she noticed a lady with dark brown, long hair and a toddler in her arms.

"Eve, do you remember Mrs. Heffley?" Eve's mom, Barbara, asked her.

"Yea, hi Mrs. Heffley."

"Oh my goodness, I barely recognize you Evie. You've grown into such a pretty young woman." Susan said as she pinched Eve's cheek, by the look on Eve's face, she didn't like this.

(Eve's POV)

'Can she let go of my freaking cheek! It hurts like hell, let go.

(Normal POV)

After Susan released Eve's cheek, Eve couldn't help but wonder who the baby was. He had brown hair as Susan.

'It couldn't be Greg because he would be in middle school' Eve thought in her head. Susan seemed to read Eve's mind.

"Can you say 'Hi' to Eve, Manny?" Susan said to Manny. Manny looked at Eve.

"Peeve" Manny called Eve.

"Sorry, he's still in the phrase of giving people nicknames." Susan said.

(Eve's POV)

'Did this kid just call me "Peeve"?' I thought in my head trying very hard to keep a smile on my face. I decided to go back to my room and get my cellphone out of my purse.

(Normal POV)

Just as Eve was out of sight, Rodrick and Greg came into the house, Rodrick was looking as if he had something better to do, which he would've probably spent practicing with his band.

"Hi Mrs. Hamilton." Greg said to Barbara while Rodrick wasn't paying attention.

"Rodrick! Don't be rude say 'Hello' to Mrs. Hamilton." Susan said sternly to Rodrick.

"Hey." Rodrick said texting on his phone.

"My, my, Rodrick you've grown quite a lot. I bet you remember Evie." Barbara said.

"Evie?" Rodrick looked up from his phone, he had a puzzled look on his face. Then a light bulb went off in his head. "Oh yea, let me guess her eyebrows have their own area code now right?"

"I'll let you see her for yourself. Evie! Can you come downstairs?" Barbara called out. Immediately Rodrick came face to face with Eve.

(Rodrick's POV)

Eve, I remember how much I loved bullying her, it was more fun than picking on Greg. Just as I was about to continue the torture on Eve that I did when we were younger I was completely stunned by what I saw. No longer did I see the girl I used to tease, I saw the most beautiful girl ever. Her eyebrows were trimmed and it made her face so, what's the word, hot. Yea I'll go with that.

(Eve's POV)

Standing there I saw my tormentor, Rodrick Heffley. By the way he was looking, I guess he was dumb founded that I wasn't the same girl he used to bully. Took the dumb nut long enough time to notice. I looked at my mom.

"Eve, your father and I are going to the Heffley's to catch up, are you gonna be okay unpacking your stuff?"

"Of course she'll be okay, Rodrick will stay and help her won't you Rodrick?" Susan 'volunteered' Rodrick.

"Wait! What?" Rodrick said but it was already too late, our moms left with Greg. Good thing they took him because he didn't need to witness what I was gonna do to his older brother.

"So Rodrick." I said as I approached him, "I've been waiting for this day." Rodrick didn't back away from me.

"I didn't think you'd change but I guess I was wrong."

"Damn right." I said as I finally got him backed up against the wall. I giggled and ran a hand up his chest. "I guess puberty did a good job on the both of us."

"Someone's getting a little frisky, now I know this isn't the Evie I knew as a kid." Rodrick said as he switched our positions. Rodrick was getting turned on by my little act.

"Of course not, she's gone but…" I stood on my tip toes so I could whisper in his ear, "you made my life a living hell so now, I'm going to make yours even worse than hell." Suddenly I kicked Rodrick in the groin. He fell to the floor and I squatted down to his level.

"I hope you're ready there's more where that came from." I told him as I got up and walked into my room. Here marks the war between Eve and Rodrick.

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Two Can Play That Game

Two Can Play That Game

A/N: Pear Glace is a fragrance from Victoria's Secret

(Rodrick's POV)

"I can't believe she kicked me in the balls!" I said as I tried regained my composure. It's one thing if Greg or Manny kicked me but it's totally different if a girl embarrasses me. Time for me to get my own revenge. I walked up the stairs, even though I was still sore I pretended I was perfectly fine. I think I found Eve's room because the door was cracked a little and you could tell that only a teenaged girl would live in it. I saw Eve go into another room, it was probably her bathroom and I heard the door locked. It was my chance to attack. I ran into her room and looked around for something I could mess with. All I saw was makeup, body stuff like lotion and perfume, but what really caught my attention was her paint set on her taller dresser. Suddenly I had the most evil idea ever. I ran over to her paint set and picked up the green color paint and her 'Pear Glace' body butter jar. Since the jar was green, she wouldn't notice. After I made sure it was blended in, I put the jar back in its place and hurried my ass out of there. Just as I made it out, I heard the bathroom door open and Eve came back out. The first thing she did was grab the jar with the paint in it and she applied it to her arms.

"I'm such a genius." I whispered in my head. Then I heard a scream.

'That's my cue to run like hell!' I thought in my head. I ran out the house and back to mine so I could pretend I was totally innocent.

(Eve's POV)

"You bastard!" I screamed as I left my room to kill Rodrick but the nut left before I could get my chance to. Because of him, my arms and knees are green! I stomped my foot hard on the ground. I turned around to go back to my room so I could get this paint off me. It looks like I had rolled around in the grass.

'How am I gonna get him back?' I thought in my head. I quickly found a solution but I had to get ready so I could go over to the Heffley household for dinner. That'll be the perfect time for me to get my revenge. I decided to wear a black belted strappy romper that stopped midthigh and showed off my arms and legs with gladiator sandals. I made sure the doors were locked and I walked over to the Heffley house. The first thing I noticed was a white truck that had the words 'Loded Diper' written on it. I laughed my head off, obviously Rodrick's spelling is still crappy to this day. I decided to enter threw the garage. Just as I walked in a saw a bunch of guys in there, I'm guessing this is 'Rodrick's band'.

"Hi." I said to the guys and I'm guessing none of them had girlfriends by the way they were looking at me.

"You're hot!" A guy with messy blonde hair said to me, he looked like he could be at least thirty years old. Then I saw Rodrick coming in drinking a soda than spit it out when he saw me.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Rodrick shouted.

"What the hell are you doing here!" We all heard Manny say behind Rodrick, obviously the idiot forgot to close the door. "Great, now I gotta put a dollar in the swear jar!"

"Rodrick, who's the hot chick?" A guy with short brown hair said. This was my chance to embarrass the crap out of him.

"I'm his girlfriend, Eve." I said as I walked over to Rodrick who had a 'WTF?' look on his face. "Roddy Rod, you didn't tell me you were in a band. I'd LOVED to hear you play." I told him as I smacked him on the butt and walked inside but not before I winked at him. I could hear the little snickering coming from the guys

(Rodrick's POV)

'She's up to something.' I thought in my head.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us you had a hot girlfriend?" Bill said, of course he'd be interested in Eve considering he can't get a girlfriend his own age.

"Yeah 'Roddy'" Chris snickered. Okay these guys were really trying to piss me off and it's working.

"Shut the hell up and let's get back to practice." I said as I picked up my drumsticks.

(Eve's POV)

From what I could hear, Rodrick's band seriously needs a lot of practice. They sound worse than a broken garbage deposal. I walked into the living room and saw everyone in there.

"Peeve!" Manny said when he saw me, because he's cute I'll let it slide.

"Hi everyone." I greeted them as I sat down in a chair.

"Welcome, would you like something to drink Eve?" Susan said.

"Yes, I'll go get it. You don't have to get up." I told her as I stood.

"Well at least Gregory can help you." Susan 'volunteered' Greg. She really hasn't changed much from when I was younger. Greg and I walked into the kitchen.

"Greg, I know you don't like Rodrick. Am I right?" I asked Greg as soon as we were away from the adults.

"Yeah, I want to get back at him for all the evil tricks he pulled on me." Greg said.

"That makes two of us, I know exactly how we can get back at him. What school does Rodrick go to?" I asked.

"Franklin High." Greg said.

"Perfect. Can you show me where his room is?" I could tell by the look on Greg's face that he didn't want to get busted. He took me to the attic and I saw Rodrick decorated his room like a typical teenager. I told Greg that he didn't have to come in.

"Let's see every teenage guy with raging hormones should have one, so where would Rodrick hide his?" I asked myself out loud. I checked his backpack but it wasn't there. Then off course I looked under his mattress and sure enough I found his Playboy magazine. I took a sticky note and wrote a small message on it and I kissed it. As soon as I was done, I put it back and got the hell out of that room. I saw Greg waiting for me so we went back downstairs with the adults until dinner was ready.

(Rodrick's POV)

After practice was over I walked pass the room with everyone in it, I'm forced to be with them when dinner's ready so until then I'll be in my room relaxing. I made sure my door was locked so no one could bother me. As soon as I made it to my bed, I grabbed my magazine under my mattress.

"Hello Miss June." I said as I opened my magazine to my favorite page. "What the fuck!" I shouted as I saw a sticky note over Miss June's crotch. It read, 'Only lonely guys without girlfriends look at Playboy magazine, oh well at least you'll have your hand to keep you company ;P -Eve'

"Eve! You'll pay for this!" I shouted as I threw the magazine back under my mattress. Eve doesn't know how much she's in for.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Takes Two To Tango

It Takes Two To Tango

(Rodrick's POV)

If Eve thinks she's winning this little 'war', then she is sadly mistaken. I'm Rodrick Heffley for the crying out loud! The king of kings, the prince of pranks! After I put on a clean shirt I came downstairs and sat at the dining room table. I think God was testing me because I ended up sitting across the table from Eve. She had this look on her face like she was happy about her victory.

(Eve's POV)

I love games, I could just imagine the expression on his face when he saw the sticky note.

"So Eve, have you decided where you'll be going to school?" Frank asked me as we started eating, we had spaghetti and meatballs.

"Well I really don't really know, I heard that **Franklin High** was really good." I said with a smile on my face.

"That's perfect! Rodrick goes there too! You should attend school there." Susan said as Rodrick choking on his meatball. My dad ran behind him and gave him the Heimlich maneuver. Finally Rodrick coughed the meatball out but it landed on Manny's plate. Well, all I can say is Manny sure liked that meatball.

(Rodrick's POV)

She's going down. When school starts up in August, I'm making sure Eve gets what's coming to her.

(Eve's POV)

After dinner was done, my parents went into the living room for coffee while I went up to Greg's room for scheming.

"Now tell me everything you know." I drilled Greg.

"Okay, Rodrick loves to sleep. One time he slept for 38 hours!" Greg said.

'I could use that to my advantage.' I thought in my head.

(Rodrick's POV)

After everyone left I followed Eve to my brother's room, I think they're both plotting against me. I can easily make Greg crack under pressure but Eve is another story. Suddenly I felt Sweetie pull on my pants.

"Get away! I don't wanna play with you." I quietly told Sweetie. Then I had another idea, Sweetie likes peanut butter so I grabbed some from the fridge and put some on the inside off Eve's jacket.

(Eve's POV)

I was starting to feel a little cold so I went downstairs to get my thin light brown jacket. Suddenly I heard a barking noise and saw a dog coming after me.

"Down puppy! Go!" I tell the dog but he wouldn't leave. I started walking away and then he tackled me down on the ground. The dog sneaked into my coat and started licking my neck.

"Stop it tickles!" I said rolling around on the ground then all of a sudden I saw Rodrick standing over me with a video camera.

"Are you…" I asked obviously knowing the answer.

"Yea" Rodrick mouthed with a smile on his face.

"Bastard." I said

"I know." Rodrick said. After Sweetie finally got off me I stood up and walked to Rodrick.

(Rodrick's POV)

My plan went perfectly.

(Eve's POV)

"So, you think you're going to win?" I asked Rodrick.

"Listen, Evie. You obviously forgot I'm the master when it comes to getting things done." Rodrick said as he hovered over me. I just laughed.

(Rodrick's POV)

Why is she laughing? Does she think I'm funny or something? She put her hand on my shirt and grabbed me so I was eye leveled with her.

"Obviously Rodrick, you don't have the balls to beat me." Eve told me. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm gonna enjoy screwing around with Eve's little head more than I do with Greg.

"Just you wait, you haven't seen anything yet." I told her. Suddenly Barbara called Eve's name so Eve had to release me.

(Eve's POV)

"I'm not through with you, remember that." I said as I headed down the stairs to my mom. I guess it was getting late. I turned the corner and accidentally bumped into Greg.

"Sorry. Greg, in case you know anything Rodrick has planned for me, call me." I said as I wrote my number on a small sheet of scrap paper.

"Will do." Greg said. This kid was already, I decided to give him a kiss on the cheek and I guess I gave him the first kiss of his middle school life. After we came home, I went into my bathroom to change into my pajamas and put my hair in a bun. Suddenly I heard my ringtone 'Born This Way' go off on my phone, I picked up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Eve, its Greg! Go to Youtube!" I heard Greg shout on the other line, I pulled out my laptop and typed in Youtube.

"Okay, I'm on. What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Type in peanut butter funny time." Greg said. I typed in the sentence and sure enough I saw a video of me on the ground with Sweetie running around under my coat. My jaw dropped to the floor when I saw it already had 1,000 views in less than 30 minutes.

"He's going down." I told Greg then I hung up. Time to think of a new prank and hopefully it'll do the trick.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Beat The Heat

Beat The Heat

(Eve's POV)

I woke up to the sound of Ke$ha singing 'Tik Tok' on my alarm clock radio. As much as I was comfortable in my bed, it really was time for me to get up or else I'll end up like Rodrick sleeping for 38 hours. I jumped out of my bed and pulled my curtains up letting in some light in my room. I jumped into my bathroom, did my morning routine and changed into a sweet floral tube top with blue jean shorts and sandals. I had to decide what I was going to do, so I just went downstairs to get some breakfast. I saw my mom and dad downstairs. My mom was on the phone talking to someone while I grabbed an apple.

"Eve, Susan wanted to know if you could babysit Greg while her and Frank go run some errands." My mom asked me.

"Tell her sure, no prob." I replied back.

"She said okay, she's on her way now. Oh, okay I'll tell her. Okay bye." My mom said looking surprised for a minute. When she got off the phone, she turned to face me.

"Susan said Rodrick's coming to get you." My mom said, I nearly choked on my orange juice hearing that.

"What! I'm only two houses away. He'll just be wasting gas which I remind you isn't cheap anymore." I explained to my mom but it wasn't working.

"Evie, don't complain." My mom said. I let out a small sigh and grabbed my purse when I heard a loud, annoying honk. The nut head seriously needs to trade that piece of crap he calls a van in.

"I'm coming! Keep you damn tight jeans on!" I shouted as I came out my house. I walked down to where his van was park and saw Rodrick leaning on the passenger's door with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning 'peanut butter funny time'." Rodrick said to me, I just shot him a glare.

(Rodrick's POV)

I waited for Eve's reaction to the little video I posted of her on Youtube. Before I left, I got about 10,000 views thanks to my friends watching it and forwarding it to people they knew.

"So I take it you know of your new found 'popularity'?" I mocked her. She flipped me off and got in the van.

(Eve's POV)

If Rodrick thinks his little mind games are going to affect me in anyway then he's a bigger jackass than I thought. I looked back and saw how dirty his van was, it had fast food wrappers, loose papers probably from school and stuff left over from his band. Suddenly I put my foot on the dashboard when I was trying to fasten my seatbelt and Rodrick went ballistic.

(Rodrick's POV)

She put her foot on my dashboard! I hate it when people do that, it just pisses me off!

"Get your sticking foot of the merchandise!" I screamed at her. This girl is pretty gutsy because she then kicked my dashboard again.

"See, the first time was on accident but the second time was on purpose." Eve said. Without a warning I hit the gas pedal and Eve went flying into the back on the van.

"Son of a bitch!" Eve shouted as I smirked at myself.

(Eve's POV)

That bastard! Just as I was trying to stand up in the back on the van, he hit the gas pedal again and I fell back onto the floor again. To add insult to injury, Rodrick made a sharp U-turn and I got slammed into one side of the van. When we finally made the stop, I was so banged up that it took me a minute to regain my composure. I heard Rodrick getting out of the van and coming around the back of the van.

"Enjoy the ride, princess?" Rodrick asked knowing damn well I didn't.

"Bastard!" I said getting out.

"Tell me something I don't know Evie." Rodrick said. Okay he asked for it.

"Only guys without girlfriends wear eyeliner, in fact I have that same kind, can I borrow it sometime?" I retorted. Rodrick's jaw dropped as I stuck my tongue out at him and knocked on the door. Greg answered it and a chubby kid with a bowl cut hairstyle was right behind him.

"Is this the girl who's babysitting us?" The kid asked Greg and he shook his head.

"Hey Greg, hi…" I greeted both of them.

"Rowley Jefferson. Please to meet you." Rowley said.

"Nice to meet you Rowley." I said to him. I was wondering if Rodrick was coming back in the house but I guess he didn't want to be anywhere near me after that incident but I could care less.

"Eve, did you see the video?" Greg asked me.

"Yea, I'm planning something but I just gotta think of the right moment." I said thinking as I walked into the house.

"She's the girl from the peanut butter video?" Rowley asked Greg again, this kid doesn't know how to whisper. Then I heard him say to Greg that I have a cute butt. Okay now I'm officially creeped out by this kid.

"Greg, is your family coming over for dinner tonight at my house?" I asked him.

"Yea, why?" Greg asked.

"I'm doing the cooking and does Rodrick like spicy food?" I asked again.

"He hates it, the last time he ate spicy food he had really bad night terrors." Jackpot! I smiled.

"Okay then." I said then turned my back to plot.

"You've got something planned?"

"Oh you know it." I told them. I spent about two hours with Greg and Rowley before his parents came back. Apparently Rodrick was over at his friend's house so he wouldn't be back until later. My parents invited the Heffley's to our house so I decided to cook the entire meal myself and I decided to cook a Thai meal since it was my favorite.

(Later that night around 7:00 pm)

Finally I was done cooking! I decided to make Thai Red Curry Shrimp with Jasmine Rice, then Spicy Thai Noodles with Ginger Peanut Dressing. All of this was perfect. I had arranged the place cards so everyone sat where their name was and I sat Rodrick next to me. Before I set Rodrick's plate down, I decided to put a little more habanero chili oil in his noodle dish. Habaneros are supposed to be the hottest chili pepper in the pepper family so I could kill Rodrick with this but then it wouldn't be any fun seeing him suffer. So I put maybe three extra tablespoons of the oil in his dish. I heard the doorbell and my mom answered it as soon as I put the plate down.

"Welcome to Thai night, everything you eat was made by me with a little hint of love in it." I told the Heffleys when they sat down in their chairs.

"Oh isn't that cute, you made place cards for us!" Susan beamed with excitement while Rodrick glared at me when he saw I was sitting next to him.

"You set this up didn't you?" Rodrick asked me but I played coy.

"No, so just enjoy the meal." I told him as we sat down. Everyone started eating the noodles first and I didn't realize that Rodrick liked Thai food. He was eating it with no problem until he suddenly stopped and hurryingly grabbed his glass of water.

"Rodrick, what's the matter with you?" Frank asked but Rodrick was in too much pain to answer him.

"It's…Hot!" Rodrick struggled to say. He jumped out of his seat and ran into the kitchen.

(Rodrick's POV)

My mouth was on fire! It was so damn hot it hurt like hell! I ran into the kitchen but it felt like I couldn't think straight. Instead of going in the fridge to see if they was anything in there to cool my mouth, I saw the water hose next to the faucet. Instantly I turn the water on but the damn hose sprayed me! I wasn't even holding it! Well I can say I'm not hot anymore, I'm pissed.

(Eve's POV)

I was counting down when Rodrick was gonna use the hose. 5…4…3…2….1, I heard the water and I knew my plan was successful. So far I'm in the lead.

End Of Chapter 4


	5. Let's Play A Love Game

Let's Play A Love Game

(Rodrick's POV)

I came back out of the kitchen with my eyeliner running down my face and my hair dripping wet. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy but Eve just smiled at me.

"Wow, did you get into a fight with the faucet?" Eve said, knowing damn well what she did.

"Yes. Where's the bathroom?" I asked her trying not to snap. She got up slowly from her seat.

"Follow me." Eve said, I walked behind her. "Do you need me to hold your hand, Rodrick dear?" she said in a mocking tone.

"I think I'm old enough to handle myself." When we were far enough from everyone, I grabbed her and shoved her into the bathroom.

"You think you're better than me don't you?" I said to her.

(Eve's POV)

"I don't think, I know." I said to Rodrick then patted his cheek and left. I never knew I get this much fun out of screwing with his head. I guess those psychology classes I took at my old school actually paid off. I returned to the table and continued to eat. Susan was examining the floral arrangement in the middle of the table.

"Well Barbara, this is the most beautiful flower arrangement. Where'd you get this from?" Susan asked.

"I actually made it." I said.

"That's amazing! Are these calla lilies?" Susan asked, I shook my head yes.

"They're my favorite flowers." I said, then suddenly my mom chimed in. Just before she spoke Rodrick came back to his seat.

"Susan, remember when Rodrick and Eve were six and Rodrick brought Eve a flower?" My mom said.

"But he knew there was a bee in there so when I sniffed the flower I got stung." I interjected and glared at Rodrick. He let out a relaxed sigh.

"Good times." Rodrick said. Asshole.

"It wasn't any worse than when you went to Grandma's and we found out you were allergic to her cat Mr. Num Nums." I cringed hearing that cat's name. Yeah let's just say that didn't end well.

(Rodrick's POV)

I think I found Eve's kryptonite. Kryptonite? Where the hell did I get that word from? Note to self, tear Greg's Superman comics up. After we were done eating, we left to go home. I was in my room scheming about how I would get Eve and I knew there was only one person that would rat me out. I went down to Greg's room and busted the door open.

"What are you doing in here?" Greg asked surprised.

"I know you're helping Eve, so you better tell me everything you know now or else." I threaten Greg as I put him in a choke hold.

"I honestly don't know what she's planning. She just told me to call her if you plan anything." Greg struggled to say after I let him go. I got all the info I needed.

(Next Morning Eve's POV)

My cousin Zoe was coming over today because she was my workout buddy along with being one of my band mates. Zoe is a queen of guitar, I swear when you hear her play it, your jaw will drop in amazement. I heard the doorbell ring so I ran downstairs to answer it and sure enough my dark reddish brown haired hazel eyed cousin was standing there.

"Zoey!" I shouted.

"Evie!" she shouted back as we hugged each other, it's been about four months since I last saw her. Luckily for her, she doesn't have to go back to college until August 23. We got in her car and drove to the gym.

"So do you like being back here?" Zoe asked me.

"Yeah but **he's** still here." I said as I got on the treadmill, Zoe tilted her head.

"So let me guess, you both want to kill each other?" Zoe said.

"Torture sounds a lot better."

"So do you like him?" Zoe suddenly asked me, it through me off when she said that which cause me to fall off the treadmill.

"I don't like that son of a bitch!" I shouted causing everyone in the gym to go silent and stare at us. Zoe picked me up and dragged me into the women's locker room.

"I think you do like him. Don't even lie to yourself." Zoe said. I decided to change out of my workout clothes so we could go home. When I got home, I saw a boutique of calla lilies on the kitchen counter.

"Mom, who's flowers are these?" I asked examining them. They were so beautiful, they were white but the edges were dyed a royal blue.

"I don't know, the delivery guy said that it was a 'welcome to the neighborhood' gift." My mom told me as she walked into the kitchen.

"Can I have them?" I asked my mom.

"Of course." I took the flowers to my room and I smelled them. They smelled so good but I started sneezing. I thought it was just the pollen but then I started sneezing again and again.

"Evie, what happened to your face!" Zoe shouted as she came into my room. What was she talking about? I went into my bathroom and saw my nose was so red I looked like Rudolph the red nose reindeer and my lips were so swollen that I looked like a bratz doll. I went over to look at the flowers and I saw a hair in there that was all too familiar to me.

"Cat hair!" I shouted, I'm allergic to cats. 'How did this happen?' I thought then suddenly it came to me.

"Rodrick!"

(Rodrick's POV)

I had a feeling Evie got my little gift. This morning I remembered Eve was allergic to cats. Last time she was around them, her lips blew up like balloon and she had a clown nose. So I decided to send some flowers to her house but they had a little bit of cat hair in them. Man I am such a genius, they should dedicate a movie about me and my extremely amazing talents.

(Eve's POV)

Rodrick wants to play dirty? Then he's going to need a long shower when I'm done with him.


	6. Go With The Flow

Go With The Flow

(Eve's POV)

Thank God for EpiPens! I managed to find my EpiPen after about five minutes and as soon as I stuck myself with it I felt so much better. I sat down on my bed highly pissed that Rodrick would go as low as to do that to me. Zoe came back with a glass of water for me and it to me.

"Thanks." I told her.

"So now what are you going to do to him?" Zoe asked me. I had to think long and hard about that. I wouldn't go as low as he did but it's time to fight fire with fire.

"I think I might have a plan, but I need to go to a Wal-Mart." I said with a smile. Thirty minutes later, me and Zoe were in the medicine aisle looking around.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." I said quietly to myself as I looked at different bottles but none of them were right.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Zoe asked looking at me confusingly.

"Sorry Zo, but I can't tell you." I said. "There you are!" I found my product and it was on sale too, bonus! After I paid for it, I put it in my purse and formulated how I would execute my plan.

(Next Morning Rodrick's POV)

Ugh, I hate getting up from my sleep. It's the only thing that doesn't irritate me. Basically the **only** reason why I'm even up is because I'm hungry. I heard the TV on so I thought it was Greg watching his dumb kid's show. I walked in there to yell at him.

"Hey turd, turn the TV…what the hell are you doing here!" I said seeing Eve there instead of Greg. What the hell?

"I'm babysitting Manny because your lazy ass sleeps the day away." Eve said with a smug smile on her face.

"Whatever." I said to her as I went upstairs to take a shower.

(Eve's POV)

When I heard the bathroom door close upstairs, that was my cue to put my plan in action. I pulled the little bottle of 'magic' out of my purse and moved into the kitchen. Greg told me that Rodrick loves his Coca-Cola but I don't know if he will drink that first but I took a chance anyway. I grabbed the little liter of Cola and untwist the cap so I could pour the content of my bottle in there. After I did that, I twisted the bottle back on and shook it so it was even mixed in. Hopefully this will teach Rodrick that something's you just gotta let go. When I was done, I put the bottle back in its place and ran into the living room to play coy. Suddenly, Susan and Frank returned home with Greg behind them.

"Hi Evie, thanks for watching Manny. I hope he didn't give you any trouble." Susan said coming in.

"None what so ever. He just watched his little show and that was it." I explained to her. When Susan and Frank went into the kitchen, Greg came up to me.

"So did he drink it yet?" Greg asked.

"No, not yet. He's been in the shower for five minutes." I informed him. Something caught our attention when he heard the refrigerator. We looked around the corner and saw Rodrick getting his Coca-Cola. We both had smiles on our faces when he started drinking.

"How long is it gonna take for him to run to the bathroom?" Greg asked.

"Any second." I said giggling. We waited about two minutes and nothing happened. What was going on? Rodrick didn't even look constipated for crying out loud! When he drunk half of the bottle and left the kitchen, I ran in to look at it. I had a horrified look on my face and Greg caught when of it.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked me.

"This isn't the same bottle!" I said.

"What? Then who drank the one that was for Rodrick!" Greg shouted.

"I don't know!" I shouted back. Suddenly Frank walked through the kitchen with a Cola bottle just like the one Rodrick drank from. Oh shit! Frank's got the wrong bottle!

"Mr. Heffley! I don't think you should be drinking soda. You know it's really bad for people." I said trying to get that bottle from him.

"Oh don't worry Eve, my cholesterol is much better this month so I deserve a little reward for myself." Frank said as he started to drink the soda. "Hmm, taste a little funny but I guess that's because I haven't had it in a while." Suddenly we were Frank's stomach growl and he held his stomach.

"Bathroom!" Frank shouted as he ran to the bathroom. Susan was coming from the laundry room.

"There you are honey, I need your help with…"

"No time, bathroom!" Frank said as he passed her. I looked at Greg and through my hands up in defeat.

"Did you really think you could get me that easily Evie?" I heard Rodrick's voice behind me.

(Rodrick's POV)

I couldn't help but laugh at dad. Eve thinks that I'm a complete moron but that's not the case. Greg ran away quickly leaving Eve standing there alone.

"Sorry little Evie but you're not winning this game." I said to Eve as I passed her. I could tell she wasn't happy that her plan didn't work but I don't give a damn anyway.

(Eve's POV)

Damn it! Damn it! Why the hell can't I win? Rodrick you're going down!

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Too Cool For School

To Cool For School

(Eve's POV)

Finally, it's my first day of school here. It's been about a month since Rodrick and I have pranked each other and the war is still going strong. It's about five for me and three for him and just in case he wants to kill me again with my allergies, I got my EpiPen ready in my purse. I got up to do morning routine and I decided to wear my denim shorts with a racer back navy blue tank top. Now how am I going to wear my hair?

(Rodrick's POV)

Ugh this sucks, I don't wanna go to school! I hate getting up and going to that shit hole. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard someone come in my room.

"Rodrick, get up honey." My mom said.

"I'm not feeling so good." I told her faking as I was sick. "It feels like my stomach is about to hurl."

"Nice try Rodrick but I need you to take Greg and Eve to school." Mom said. Oh hell no! I refuse!

"I'm sick mom." I said again.

"I'll pay you twenty mom bucks, ten for Greg and ten for Eve." Mom said. She knows anything that involves mom bucks always get me. Hey I need the money. I got up and took a shower and threw on my graphic tee and jeans. Time to get this day over with. I went downstairs to grab some toast and juice.

"Hey loser, come on I'm taking you to school." I told Greg as I walked passed him.

"Why am I riding with you to school?" He questioned.

"Because mom is giving me money to do it." I said. We got out to the yard and I opened the van door.

"I wanna ride up front." Greg said.

"No, I gotta pick up Eve." He shut the door and I got in the car and drove down to Eve's house.

(Eve's POV)

I came downstairs to grab the car keys from the small hooks my parents keep theirs on but before I could grab it, my mom grabbed them first.

"Mom, I need those." I told her.

"No you don't, your father and I decided that you were going to ride to school with Rodrick." My mom said calmly as if she didn't care that I despise Rodrick's guts.

"Mom, I'm perfectly fine with driving to school, _by myself_." I said putting a lot, and I mean A LOT of emphasis on myself.

"Evelyn Sarah Hamilton," I flinched when my mom said my full name. "When I tell you something, I expect to follow. Are we clear?"

"Crystal mom." I said in defeat. Suddenly I heard the sound of that crappy van and I grabbed my stuff. I walked outside and saw Rodrick waiting on me.

"Good morning miss defeat." Rodrick mockingly said.

"Shut the hell up nut head." I said as I got in the passenger seat. I saw Greg in the back. "You're a horrible older brother." I told Rodrick when he got in the car.

"I know, I got the award for it."

"Seriously he does." Greg said. Rodrick pulled away from my house and literally drove like a bat out of hell. We dropped Greg off at his school and in twenty minutes we made it to our school. Before I could get out of the van, Rodrick grabbed me.

"Listen, I don't want people thinking we go together so don't talk to me or even associate yourself with me." Rodrick said.

"What the hell makes you think I want people thinking I'm your girlfriend?"

"Well shit, you did it in front of my band!" Rodrick said getting ticked off.

"That was because I wanted to get under your skin and it worked." I said with a smile and got out of the van. I had some people staring at me but I don't have time for it because I had to go to the office to get my schedule. I walked in the office and got my schedule from the secretary. My first class was Government and luckily my locker was in the same hallway. I found the classroom and quietly knocked on the door. Suddenly this woman with light brown hair who looked around her late 40s answered the door.

"Welcome! You must be Evelyn Hamilton." I hate it when people call my Evelyn, it's just Eve damn it!

"Yes I am." I said as I stepped in the classroom, I looked around and it wasn't a really big class. Maybe fifteen kids were in here tops.

"Evelyn, my name is Mrs. Bradley"

"Could you just call me Eve? Evelyn is kinda a mouthful." I asked.

"Of course, now you'll be located near Chris." Mrs. Bradley said, instantly I saw the same guy who was in Rodrick's band and of course I was mentally kicking myself and swearing up and down. As I walked to my desk, I heard a girl whisper 'she rode with Rodrick, can you believe that?' I sat down and instantly Chris moved his desk next to mine.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Back the fuck off dog. I don't want flees." I said in a menacing voice. Before you could even blink, he moved his desk away from mine. After twenty five minutes of being in this class, I was so damn bored! I looked around and saw some people were either sleeping or gossiping. I looked at a girl next to me drawing a picture of a hummingbird.

"Hey, that's a cool drawing." I leaned over to tell the girl, she had just black hair and light brown eyes.

"Thanks, I love hummingbirds. They're so unique." She said.

"I know right? I'm Evelyn but call me Eve." I introduced myself.

"I'm Miranda, but I like being called Mandy." I can tell I'm really going to enjoy having Mandy as a friend, maybe she can help me with my pranks on Rodrick/

End Of Chapter 7


	8. Stick Around

Stick Around

(Eve's POV)

'Why is this class so freaking boring?' I thought in my head as I looked at the clock, I had five minutes left before the bell rang but Mrs. Bradley was the driest teacher and when I say dry I mean dry as the Sahara desert. I looked around and most of the guys were sleeping and some were even drooling in their sleep. I leaned over to Mandy.

"Is it always like this?" I asked her quietly so we wouldn't get in trouble.

"Yea, that's why I either draw or daydream in this class, believe me you can't fail." Mandy said. Finally the bell rung and the guys that were sleeping sat up like a dog who just heard food being poured in its bowl. I gathered my things so I could go to my locker.

"Do you know where your locker is?" Mandy asked.

"Yea, it's over there." I said as we left the classroom, suddenly I was knocked into making me drop my book on the floor. "Hey asswipe! Watch where you're going!" I shouted looking at the guy who knocked my book out of my hand.

"Eve, are you okay?" Mandy asked me.

"Yea, I just hate Rodrick's guts so much." I said as we made it to my locker. Suddenly I got an idea. "Mandy, do you where Rodrick's locker is?"

"Yea, it's by the east end why?" Mandy asked me.

"You'll see." I said as I took a pack of sticky notes out my locker and I grabbed Mandy.

(Rodrick's POV)

Dodgeball has to be the best game ever invented, I could meet the guy who invented it, I'd tell him he's a genius. Me and the other guys went back to the locker room so we could shower and change back into normal clothes.

"Dude who was the hottie with you this morning?" Chris asked. I scoffed.

"That's my neighbor Eve, she's not that hot." I told him.

"Dude, are you blind? She's hot enough to be a Victoria's Secret model! I'd screw her in a heartbeat!" I punched him in the arm to get him to shut up. I went to my locker and saw that it was completely covered in sticky notes! Only one person would do that and it was Eve.

(Eve's POV)

Mandy and I were hiding around the corner and the look on Rodrick's face priceless. The day was over and Mandy said she had to stay for drama club meaning I would have to ride home with the big bad wolf, as I will call him now just for the fun of it. I went to the parking lot and saw the van wasn't there. Just as I was about to call my mom to come get me, I heard a loud honk behind me and I saw how the van was coming right at me. I panicked and Rodrick managed to not hit me but made me drop my phone which broke on the ground.

"You asshole! Look what you did?" I shouted at him as he got out of the van with a smug grin.

"So? That's payback for my locker." He said.

"I hate you so much." I stated.

"I don't care, now get in or I'll be late for band practice." Rodrick said but I wasn't moving.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said.

"Listen Evie, my mom is paying me to take you home so get your ass in the van."

"Get your head out of your ass then maybe I will." I countered him. Suddenly Rodrick came at me and through me on his shoulder. I didn't see this one coming. "Let me go you big dummy!"

"Shut up princess." Rodrick said taking me to the back of the van. I'll give him credit, he was able to carry me without any problems so he's not as lanky as I thought he was. He opened the door and through me in then got in the driver's seat.

"Ass." I said.

"Back at you." Rodrick said as he put the van in drive and sped away like a bat out of hell. When we got to my house, I was dizzy from the ride. When I made it inside, I laid down on the couch to get myself back to normal. Suddenly I saw my mom and dad coming downstairs with suitcases.

"Where are you two going?" I asked them.

"We're going to a business conference with the Heffleys. Your father has to give a presentation and we agreed you'll be okay by yourself." My mom said as she gave me the rundown about where things were and who to call if there was an emergency. I thought for a minute, if the Heffley parents were leaving too, that meant Rodrick and Greg were going to be alone and knowing Rodrick, he would throw a house party.

(Rodrick's POV)

Yes! No parents means house party! This is great, I grabbed my phone and started texting people to come over and I tricked Greg into helping me set up for the party.

(Eve's POV)

Rodrick wouldn't expect me to show up so that makes it more fun for me. I decided to wear a simple black one shoulder top and dark skinny jeans. I wore my hair in a sleek ponytail and called it a day. I started walking over to Rodrick's house and I saw how there weren't a lot of people there. I saw Rodrick standing there with his bandmates trying to look cool but it failed when saw me.

(Rodrick's POV)

Chris jabbed me in the arm and pointed to Eve. I shoved my drink at him and grabbed Eve.

(Eve's POV)

Rodrick pulled me off to the side and dragged me to the basement.

"Hmm, dark room away from everyone else. Sorry Rodrick but I'm not that type of girl." I told him.

"You are the most annoying female I've ever met!" Rodrick shouted.

"You think you're a walk in the park?" I shouted back.

"What is your problem!" Rodrick shouted.

"You're my problem! You made my childhood life here hell!" I shouted trying to calm down.

"I couldn't help it!" Rodrick shouted.

"Bullshit!" I shouted.

To be continued….


	9. Truth or Deny?

Truth or Deny?

"Bullshit!" I shouted at him.

"You know what I don't have to explain myself to you." Rodrick said.

"Of course, only a jackass would!" I exaggerated. "I'm out of here." I walked up the stairs to open the door but the knob wouldn't move.

"Move out the way, let a man take care of this."

"Then we're really screwed because there's no man in here!" I stated Rodrick tried hard to open the door but it wasn't budging. I pounded on the door but the music in the background was so loud I doubt anyone could hear us. I exhaled and went back downstairs and sat on the chair.

"Great, just what I needed. I'm missing my own party." Rodrick said.

"As if it was fun with you up there." I said.

"I don't like your attitude." Rodrick said.

"I don't like your face." I countered back. "Where's Greg?"

"Upstairs with the baby hippo."

"You seriously need to be a little nicer to him and Manny." I told him.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're lucky to have brothers." I said.

"Yeah right, I'd rather be an only child." Rodrick said proudly.

"No you don't. It gets lonely not having a little brother or sister to spend time with."

"Listen, I know you hate my guts a lot." Rodrick started out saying.

"If you're asking me to do something sexual with you then you might as well shut the hell up now." I finished saying.

"Frustrating." Rodrick said then sat on the chair directly across from me.

"Blame yourself." I said. "If you never teased me then we would probably not have hated each other."

"Who says I hate you?" Rodrick looked at me surprisingly.

"You obviously did because you nearly killed me when that bee stung me at nine. Then when you gave me those flowers with cat hair in them."

"You started it when you kicked me in the balls! Do you know how much pain that is to a guy?" Rodrick said. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll live." I said, suddenly we heard the phone ring and Rodrick looked freaked out. He hurried to the phone and grabbed it.

"Hello? Hi mom, yeah me and Greg are doing just fine. Uh, hold on a minute." Rodrick covered the speaking part of the phone. "Shit I'm screwed! She wants to talk to Greg." While he was panicking I took the phone from him and impersonated Greg.

"Hey mom, yep we're fine. I just have to finish my homework but I miss you. Ok, bye." I hung up the phone and Rodrick looked at me in amazement.

"How, Why?"

"It was my good deed of the day." I informed him.

"I'm stunned."

"I didn't do it for you, I did it so Greg wouldn't get in trouble for your dumb mistakes." Suddenly the door opened and Greg came running down stairs with Rowley behind him.

"Rodrick! Mom called and what are you two doing down here?" Both kids looked at us.

"Believe me, it's not what you think." I said as I got up to leave but Rodrick stopped me.

"Listen, I just wanna say….thanks and don't tell anyone about the party." Rodrick said to me. I snatch my arm from him and decided to stick around a little bit longer. The party got a little more fun when Rowley started a conga line and everyone was having fun.

(Next Morning Eve's POV)

Oh my back! I forgot I didn't go home after the party and I just crashed on the couch. I felt hands around my waist and immediately I thought it was probably Rowley. I looked down and to my horror it was Rodrick instead! His face was lying on chest! I screamed which woke him up.

(Rodrick's POV)

Mmmmm, this pillow feels nice and soft, suddenly I woke up to screaming and saw I was sleeping on Eve's boobs! I fell off the couch and accidentially took her with me causing her to land on top of me. The position we were in made us look very suspicious. Before we could move, Greg came in the living room with a broom and trash bag.

"Rodrick, get up." He stopped when he saw us. "Okay do you two need a room or something?" I quickly got up to leave.

"Mom and Dad are coming home early so we need to get the house clean! Eve, we need your help." I stayed to help clean the house, it took us an hour and a half to get everything in order. We had to replace the bathroom door cause the nut head wrote Rodrick rules on it. I grabbed a book and Greg so it looked like I was tutoring him while Rodrick landed on the chair.

"Remember, if they ask anything. Deny, Deny and for the love of everything good in this world DENY!" Rodrick said as the front door opened and in came my parents and the Heffleys.

"Eve! It's so nice to see you." Susan said, Frank looked at me in surprise.

"Hi, I decided to come over and get Greg ready for his social studies. I hope it wasn't a problem." I said sounding innocent.

"None whatsoever." Susan said. Well at least we didn't get in trouble…for now.

End of Chapter 9.


	10. The Event of the Year

The Event of the Year 

(Eve's POV)

Well it's been two days since the whole house party event happened at Rodrick's house. I don't think his parents found out about the switched door but I could care less if he gets busted. Unless his wimpy ass rats me out then he'll really have something on his hands. My mom finally let me have the keys to car because I can't take riding with Rodrick again, I'll have too many concussions and injuries if I do. I made it to school in fifteen minutes and right as I found a parking space, the big ugly white van took my space. I got out of my car and saw Rodrick, of all people, get out of the van.

"You big dummy!" I shouted at him. "You know damn well I was about to take that spot!"

"Oh well, finder's keeper. Plus you should've been here earlier." Rodrick said as he walked past me. I want to slap him so hard! I got back in my car and found a spot further away from the school. I checked the time on my watch and I had about five minutes to get to class. I had to rush to my locker, grab my stuff and get to class. I made it with a second to spare and out of breath.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Hamilton, now take your seat." Mrs. Bradley said to me. As I walked to my seat, I past Rodrick, who had his hands behind his head, looking triumphant. I mouthed to him 'Bastard'.

(Rodrick's POV)

'I know', I mouthed back to Eve. I felt a tap on my shoulder and it was Chris. Mrs. Bradley left the room because she had to talk to a parent.

"Dude, do you like her?" Chris asked me.

"Hell no! Why the hell would you think that?" I asked defensively.

"Dude, if you're not dating her than I'd like a chance to tap that." Chris said, I turned around and grabbed him by his neck and shoved him down on the desk. "You listen to me, you don't touch her!" I could feel everyone's eyes on us but I could care less.

(Eve's POV)

I looked over at Rodrick and Chris, I don't know what they were talking about but I could see that they looked like they were having an argument. When first period was over, I was walking with Mandy when we noticed a lot of people crowding around the bulletin board.

"What's going on?" I asked Mandy.

"I think it's probably the annual talent show signup sheet." Mandy said, suddenly I was excited.

"You guys have talent shows?"

"Yep, last year this guy did a routine with swords. Let's just say he's the reason they banned any weapon juggling for life." Mandy said. There were too many people around the sheet.

"I'm going in, hold my stuff." I handed my stuff to Mandy and grabbed a pen. I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd and managed to sign my name on the list. There was only a limited number of people who could sign up but I managed to get my name on it.

"I did it and I'm still intact." I said coming back to Mandy. We walked away from the crowd to get to our next class.

(Rodrick's POV)

Me and Chris decided to ditch our next class because our regular teacher wasn't there, subs are always easy to prank and con. I glanced over at the talent show signup list and what caught my attention was Eve's name was on the list. I couldn't let beat my band even if it was just her! I grabbed a pen and signed the loaded diaper to play.

"Chris, call the Bill and Ben and tell them we have an emergency band practice!" I told him.

(Eve's POV)

After school got out, I need to call Zoe and Kayla so they can meet up at my house so we can practice for the show. Just as I was about to get to my car, I felt someone snatch me.

"Let me go!" I screamed and elbowed the person in the gut. I turned around and saw I elbowed Rodrick.

"What the hell is your problem you psychopath!" Rodrick shouted.

"Well if you were snatched up you wouldn't go willing dumbass." I told him. After trying to regain his composure, he looked at me with intensity.

"So I saw you signed up for the talent show."

"Yea, is that a problem?" I challenged him.

"For you, yeah." Rodrick said as he grabbed a small section of my hair and started twirling it around his finger. "My band will crush you." I couldn't help but laugh at him. I snatched my hair from him and grabbed his chin so he was eye level with me.

"Silly, ignorant Rodrick. What you seemed to overlook is the fact that I have a band of my own. So you're not going to intimidate me." I told him and walked back to my car.

(Rodrick's POV)

This is probably going to more fun than pranking each other, either way someone's ego is going to be bruised and it's sure as hell not going to be me.

TBC…


	11. The Bet

The Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own potential breakup song

(Eve's POV)

After that little incident with Rodrick in the parking lot, I made it home just in time. My parents were going out so that meant it would be perfect time for me, Kayla and Zoe to practice for the talent show. I grabbed my cell and called Zoe first. I didn't have to wait long, usually she picks up on the second ring.

"Hey, what's up?" Zoe said.

"Hey my school is having a talent show Saturday and I signed us up." I informed her.

"Great, did you call Kayla yet?"

"I'll call her after I get off the phone with you." I said.

"Ok, what time do you want us over?" Zoe asked. I looked at my bedroom clock and it read 4:15 p.m.

"Can you guys be over here at 4:30?" I asked hoping it would good.

"Sure."

"Good, see you then." I hung up and moved off my bed to my drum set, I haven't played this in a while since I got here. It took me ten minutes to move all the pieces to the garage and get it situated. Suddenly I heard a honk from outside. I opened the garage door and sure enough it was Zoe and she had Kayla in the front seat. Kayla jumped out the car first to hug me.

"Evie! It's been a while" Kayla said.

"It's only been a month," I laughed, "I see you dyed your hair again."

"Of course, I like being a chameleon." Kayla laughed, she could never stick to one hair color but I liked her new color, it was a burgundy color that really stood out in a subtle way and highlighted her dark brown eyes.

"So who's ready to get some practice done?" Zoe said as she grabbed her guitar, Kayla ran back to get her keyboard.

"What song are we singing?" Zoe asked, as we finished setting up.

"I think we could do 'Rockstar'." I suggested but then it went quiet.

"Naw." We all said in unison.

"We could try 'Potential Breakup Song'" Zoe said, we all agreed so we got ready to play.

_(Zoe) It took too long_

_It took too long_

_It took to long for you to call back_

_(Eve) And normally I would just forget that_

_(Kayla)Except for the fact it was my birthday_

_My stupid birthday_

_(Eve)I played along_

_I played along_

_I played along_

_rolled right off my back_

_(Kayla)But obviously my armor was cracked_

_(Zoe)What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?_

_(Eve)Who would forget that?_

_(Kayla)The type of guy who doesn't see_

_What he has until she leaves_

_(Zoe & Eve)Don't let me go_

_(Zoe)Cause without me, you know you're lost_

_Wise up now or pay the cost_

_(Kayla & Eve)Soon you will know_

_(All) Chorus:_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_Livin' with me_

_You're not winnin' till you're winnin'_

_Winnin' me_

_You're not gettin' till you're gettin'_

_Gettin' to me_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'_

_living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song_

_Our ...album needs just 1_

_Oh baby please_

_Please tell me_

_(Zoe)We got along_

_We got along_

_We got along until you did that!_

_(Eve)Now all I want is just my stuff back_

_(Kayla)Do you get that?_

_Let me repeat that..._

_I want my stuff back_

_(Eve)You can send it in a box_

_I don't care just drop it off_

_(Zoe & Kayla))I won't be home..._

_(Eve)Cause without me, you know you're lost(lost)_

_Minus you I'm better off_

_(Zoe & Kayla)Soon you will know_

_Chorus: (All)_

_(Zoe)You can try, you can try_

_(Eve)You know I know it'd be a lie_

_(Kayla)Without me you're gonna die_

_(All)So you better think clearly, clearly_

_Before you nearly, nearly_

_Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly_

_C'mon_

_Chorus: (All)_

_(All)This is the potential make-up song_

_please just admit you're wrong_

_Which will it be?_

_Which will it be?_

"That was amazing!" Kayla said as we high fived each other.

"We're going to dominate that talent show!" Zoe said.

"Then I can rub it in Rodrick's ugly ass face!" I shouted, Kayla looked at me weirdly.

"You're still going at it with him?" Kayla asked.

"Yep, I'm surprised neither of them are dead yet." Zoe interjected.

"It doesn't matter. We're going to win." I said confidently.

"Oh really now?" We heard a voice say and to my horror, Rodrick's van was parked outside my garage.

(Rodrick's POV earlier)

My band and I were playing in my garage trying to decide what we were going to perform at the talent show.

"We can't play something we've already played before." I told them.

"It's not like any other band is as cool as us." Chris said.

"Slow your road little dude, don't get too cocky." Bill said.

"You know what, what we need to do is find out what the other competition has to offer." Ben said.

"That is the most…" I was about to insult him until the thought of Eve popped up in my mind, she did say she had a band so maybe we should pay a little visit over her house. "Greatest idea ever." We loaded up my van and drove to Eve's house. Her garage was open and just as I thought, she was playing the drums.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eve said to me as I got out the van.

"Just wanted to see my competition in action." I said as a matter of factly.

"In other words, you're nervous that my band will beat the crap out of yours?" Eve said with confidence.

"It's the other way around Eve." I said.

"You're going down Rodrick. Just take your defeat like a man. Of that's right, you're not a man so you don't understand what I'm saying." Eve laughed.

"So you think you'll win huh?" I said.

"Yea, what about it?"

"Let's make this a little more fun." I said, Eve cocked her eyebrow.

"What kind of fun?" Eve asked.

"Let's make a bet, if I will you'll be my maid for a month." I said.

"Interesting, if I win, you have to go to school in a pink mini skirt with four inch stilettos." I mentally cringed at that idea but I'm going to lose to her. "Do we have a deal?" Eve held her hand out.

"Deal" I said. I'll be damned if I lose this bet

End Of Chapter 11.


	12. Curiosity Made the Cat Smarter

Curiosity Made the Cat Smarter

Disclaimer: I don't own 'I Don't Care' by Fall Out Boy

(Eve's POV)

We've been practicing like crazy ever since Rodrick decided to crash our first practice. Kayla, Zoe, and I were in my room going over things for the show but I've been having a nagging feeling for a while.

"Evie, what's wrong?" Kayla asked me.

"I've been thinking about when the guys came over."

"And? What about it?" Zoe said, continuing.

"They heard us play so they have an advantage on us." I told them hoping they understood me.

"Then let's go spy on them and see what they'll playing." Zoe said winking. Whenever Zoe winks like that, she always has an 'evil' idea in her head. So we decided to jump into Zoe's car and drive over to the Heffley house.

(Rodrick's POV)

We're totally gonna win that show! Yesterday was great because now we know what we're up against and Eve's gonna be my maid for a month. She'll have to clean my room, wash my clothes and do my homework. It'll be a great month for me! Me and the guys were trying to decide a great song that would make us sound awesome at the show.

"Let's do 'Thanks for the Memories." Ben suggested but I shot him down.

"That's lame." I said, "We're not doing that, it sounds like we're singing about a breakup."

"Well little dudes," Bill started, "We need a song that's kick-ass."

"Then why don't we do 'I Don't Care'?" I suggested. Everyone shook their heads in agreement. We got in our places.

"1,2,3!" I started.

(Eve's POV)

Zoe, Kayla and I parked a house away from Rodrick's and we tried to be as quiet as possible. The dumbass left the garage door open so if we tried to come up, he'd see us.

"How are we going to spy on them if they can see us?" Kayla said.

"Look." Zoe said as she pointed to a fence. It was a panel fence that was probably six foot. We can easily climb that height.

"Perfect, we can climb over the fence so they can't see us." I said, we went around the neighbor's back yard and just as we made it, we heard a loud barking sound. We saw the neighbor had a big Husky dog, this was bad because Kayla had a bad phobia with dogs. Just as she was about to scream, I covered her mouth and heard Rodrick.

"Shut the hell up Trooper!"

"Kayla, calm down and jump over the fence." I had whispered to her and she shook her head. Kayla was the first to jump, then Zoe, and lastly me. Just as I swung my leg over, my skirt got caught in a nail.

"Come on." Zoe said.

"I am, gimme a minute." I said trying to yank my skirt loose. Kayla and Zoe grabbed my legs to help and just as I got loose, I fell on them.

"Oh shit!" I said, "Hide!" We hid in the bushes on the side of the garage.

(Rodrick's POV)

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"It was probably Trooper trying to get off his chain." I said, "Let's start already!"

(Eve's POV)

We were so nervous they would find us but thankfully didn't. We heard the beat playing so they were about to sing now.

_(Bill) Say my name and his in the same breath_

_I dare you to say they taste the same_

_(Bill & Chris)Let the leaves fall off in the summer_

_And let December glow in flames_

_(Chris)Erase myself and let go_

_Start it over again in Mexico_

_(Chris & Rodrick)These friends, they don't love you_

_They just love the hotel suites, now_

_(Chorus: All)I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _

_The best of us can find happiness in misery _

_Said,_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _

_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_(Rodrick)Oh take a chance, let your body get a tolerance _

_I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants _

_(Rodrick & Ben)Pull a breath like another cigarette _

_Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up) _

_(Bill)On the oracle in my chest, _

_(Chris)Let the guitar scream like a fascist _

_(Rodrick)Sweat it out, shut your mouth _

_free love on the streets but _

_in the alley it ain't that cheap, now_

_(Chorus: All)I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _

_The best of us can find happiness in misery _

_Said,_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _

_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_(Ben)Said,_

_I don't care just what you think _

_as long as it's about me, you said_

_(Rodrick)I don't care just what you think _

_as long as it's about me, I said_

_(Bill)I don't care (All: I don't care)_

_(Chris)Said, I don't care (All: I don't care)_

_(Bill)Said, I (All: I) don't (All: don't) care (All: care)_

_(Ben)I (All: I) don't (All: don't) care (All: no I don't)_

_(Rodrick)I don't care, (I said)_

_(Bill)I don't care, (All: I said)_

_(Rodrick)I (All: I) don't (All: don't) care (All: care)_

_(Chorus: All)I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _

_The best of us can find happiness in misery _

_Said,_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me _

_The best of us can find happiness in misery_

(Eve's POV)

Oh my goodness, they were great! I mean that was actually a great practice, so what they hell were they playing the day I came over for dinner? They sounded like crap that day but today was good.

"We need to get home, we have to use a new song!" I told Kayla and Zoe. I noticed Zoe was staring really hard at one of the band members, it was Chris she was staring at.

"Come on Zoe before we get caught!" I tried to pull her but she wouldn't budge.

"Ok, now we can go." Zoe said standing up. We climbed over the fence again and drove back to my house, if we don't come up with another song in two days than we're screwed and I'll be stuck in a maid's outfit for a month!

End of chapter 12.

A/N: I wanna thank all my dedicated readers & I really need your opinions about an idea for the talent show chapter. I have two great ideas about that chapter so do you guys think I should do two

different outcomes for the talent show? comment or message me, plz & thank you.


	13. Let The Show Begin! Part 1

Let the Show Begin (Outcome 1)

A/N: This is the first outcome & I don't own any of the songs used in this story.

(Eve's POV)

It's been two days since we spied on Rodrick and his band and ever since then, I haven't had a good night's rest. Everytime I go to sleep, I just keep thinking about me losing and wearing that stupid maid's outfit. I've got to win this or else I'll be in hell for a month. I looked over at the clock and today was the talent show, Zoe, Kayla and I decided that since Rodrick knew the song we were playing, we were going to play a whole new song. I got up, showered and dressed so I could go with Kayla and Zoe to get our costumes to perform in. I heard the car horn and saw the girls already there.

"Hey, you're on time for the first time in your life." I told Zoe.

"Well of course, I would die laughing if I saw you in a maid's outfit." Zoe said, I cringed internally.

"You will not jinx me today Zo." I told her as I got in the back seat. We made it to Wetseal, and started looking around. We found some really cute white blouses and short black miniskirts. Basically we were trying to go for the naughty school girl look but not trashy looking.

(Rodrick's POV)

Today is humiliation day for Eve, me and the band had to rethink our song for the show because a little birdie, or shall I say Greg, told me that her band spied on us. Well basically I forced it out of Greg. I heard my cell go off and I picked it up.

"What's up?" I asked knowing who it was.

"Dude, I'm at the mall with my mom and the girls are here!" Chris said. I sat up when he said that, maybe we should pay them another visit to mess with them.

(Eve's POV)

"Spencers is having a sale on jewelry, let's go get some." Kayla said. We went on the escalator and Spencers was two stores away. We went inside and immediately, I saw this cute pendant that would go greatly with our outfit.

"Well, Well look what the cat spat up." I heard that nasty voice say to me.

"What the hell do you want Rodrick?" I said turning around and behold, the idiots are here minus Bill.

"I want you to admit defeat and just accept the fact you're going to lose to Loded Diper." Rodrick said stepping over to the costume side of the store. "and you'll be wearing this for a month." He picked up a sexy maid's outfit. He held it up to my body and looked me over. "a nice fit, wouldn't you say guys?"

"Well when you lose, you'll be wearing this." I said as a grabbed a very short miniskirt and I took off my black strappy stilettos. I held it up to his body and looked him over. "Perfect wouldn't you say ladies?"

"He's missing something." Kayla said, then she grabbed a pearly necklace and held it up to his neck.

"And this." Zoe said, she put her purse next to him.

"Now he's perfect." I said as we started laughing. Rodrick's band was trying not to laugh but it wasn't working. Rodrick stepped up to me and moved my hair away from my ear.

"You might wanna keep those heels on when you do all my chores, it'll look good with your new outfit." Rodrick whispered to me. "Let's go guys." Rodrick said as they left.

"What did he say to you?" Zoe asked me.

"It was nothing." I said as we left. We made it back to my house and started getting ready.

(Time for the Talent Show)

We made it just in time for the show, the principal wanted all the acts to come ten minutes before it started so everyone would know the order they would play in. I saw Loded Diper come in but there was no Rodrick. I handed Kayla my drum sticks and went over to them.

"Where's Rodrick?" I asked them, Chris and Ben just looked away but Bill spoke.

"He's not part of my band anymore." Bill said confidently.

"Wait, this isn't your band. This is his!" I said to him then he grabbed my chin.

"Listen sweetheart, he just couldn't play like the big dog." Bill said, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind him.

"You listen to me, don't you ever touch me again! Now where's Rodrick?" I demanded.

"In the audience." Bill said then I let him go. I ran to the audience and saw Rodrick take his seat, I ran over to him.

"Get your ass up and get back there!" I told him.

"It's not my band anymore." Rodrick said not looking at me. I was seriously getting pissed off.

"You really think I wanted to win this way? You know what you're pathetic for giving up!" I said walking away but Rodrick grabbed my wrist.

"Don't ever call me pathetic." Rodrick said.

"Then prove to me you're not by getting on that stage." I said to him. Rodrick, still holding my wrist dragged me backstage. He rejoined his band and I went back to mine.

"Welcome to Franklin High's fifth annual talent show! We have an abundance of talent from our students and tonight they get to showcase it to everyone. Our first act will be James Wilson and his magic routine." The MC said on the intercom. After four acts it was Loded Diper's turn, I looked at Rodrick and raised my drum stick to him. He did the same thing and they started performing their song.

_(Rodrick) Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_(Chris)Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_(Chorus: All)I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_(Ben)When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_(Chorus: All)_

_(Rodrick)The way she feels inside (inside)_

_(Ben)Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_(Chris)These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_(Ben)I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_(Rodrick)Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

_(Chorus: All) I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know _

After they finished performing you could hear the number of appalls from the crowd but the band didn't realize that Rodrick's mom was dancing to their song.

"Thank you Loded Diper, up next is Passion's Desire." Me, Kayla and Zoe made it to the stage, I could my heart beat fast.

"1,2,3!" I shouted and started playing.

_(Zoe) I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_

_People would say they're the lucky ones._

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,_

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

_(Eve)Oh, a simple complication,_

_Miscommunications lead to fall-out._

_So many things that I wished you knew,_

_So many walls that I can't break through._

_[Chorus: All]_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_(Kayla)Next chapter._

_(Kayla)How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me._

_I started to think one day I'd tell the story of us,_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_

_But you held your pride like you should've held me._

_(Eve)Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_[Chorus: All]_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_(Zoe)This is looking like a contest,_

_(Kayla)Of who can act like the careless,_

_(Eve)But I liked it better when you were on my side._

_(Zoe)The battle's in your hands now,_

_(Kayla)But I would lay my armor down_

_(Eve)If you said you'd rather love than fight._

_(Zoe)So many things that you wished I knew,_

_(Kayla)But the story of us might be ending soon._

_[Chorus: All]_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._

_And we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_(Eve)The end. _

We heard the roar of the crowd and it felt so good.

"Well, it looks we have a winner. The envelop please." The MC said. "and the winner is…Loded Diper!"

My jaw fell to the floor, I was so shocked but it was done and over with it. After the show, I came up to Rodrick.

"You know you won because of your mom right?" I told him. He looked at me in shock.

"What!" Rodrick shouted.

"Yep she was dancing on the side of the stage. So technically you didn't win, she did." I informed him hoping I didn't have to be his maid.

"Sorry Evie but a deal's a deal, so report to my house at eight a.m. sharp. Oh and wear those sexy stilettos, they match your uniform nicely." Rodrick said.

"Ass." I said back.

"Yours, Evie."

(Next Morning, Rodrick's POV)

This feels great no doing any chores.

"Evie, bring me some pop and chips." I shouted, I waited for Eve to come in the room and I was loving the sight in front of me. Eve was wearing the short maid's outfit I gave her along with her black heels. I swear Chris would have a huge boner if he saw her right now.

"Here's you pop and chips." Eve said with sarcasm.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I ask.

"I hope you enjoy yourself Master Rodrick, oh the best rockstar ever." Eve choked that sentence out then left. Life is good. I opened my pop and it squirted all over me. "EVE!"

(Eve's POV)

I heard Rodrick shout my name so I guess he opened the pop then. It was a good thing I shook it up just before he got it. He thought this was over but we're far from it.

End Of Chapter 13.


	14. Let The Show Begin! Part 2

Talent Show (Outcome 2)

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the songs.

(Rodrick's POV)

Well today's the day of the talent show, I'm positive I'm going to win this bet then Eve has no choice but be my maid in her sexy little outfit. Yea that's a nice sight. I relaxed and imagined her running around the house doing my chores but all of a sudden I got a boner.

"What the hell am I doing! Why am I even thinking about her like that?" I said out loud. I tried to think of something gross so my boner could go down. Suddenly my mom knocked on the door.

"Rodrick? Are you alright honey?" My mom said sounding concerned.

"Uh yea, I just accidentally dropped something on my foot." I lied.

"Do you want me to look at it?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay well Ben and Chris are outside waiting on you." My mom said then she finally left. I got up and thankfully my boner was down. How embarrassing that would've been had my mom seen that? I went to the bathroom so I could take a shower and get ready for practice. When I was done with my shower, I came out in my jeans without a shirt. Just for the hell of it, I went to Greg's room to harrass him and the baby hippo. I opened the door and was laughing at the sight before me. The baby hippo was wearing a fake mustache, tux, top hat and a cape.

"You guys are total nerds." I informed them.

"We're not nerds!" Greg said.

"Sure you're not, you're the most popular kids ever." I said with sarcasm. I left and put a shirt on so I could meet up with Chris and Ben.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"What's up?" Ben said. Ben's the smart guy of the band, usually he gets the most chicks out of all of us because he's got 'brains'.

"Man, we're gonna win this. Hey Rodrick, when Eve loses, can we get her friends to wear maids outfits too?" Chris asked. Chris is the biggest pervert of the band. He has the absolute WORST luck with girls.

"Dude, I'm not worried about them." I told him.

(Eve's POV)

I CANNOT lose today! I refuse to. I got up from my bed because today was judgement day, in other words, talent show day. I've been waiting a while for this day and now it's finally here. I went to take my shower and get ready to meet up with Kayla and Zoe at a cafe. It took my fifteen minutes to get ready and I drove over. I saw Kayla and Zoe setting under a patio umbrella.

"I knew you were going to be late, I ordered you a caramel frappe." Zoe said.

"Cousin, you know me too well." I said as I took my beveridge from her.

"Well duh, eighteen years." Zoe said as she sipped her coffee.

"So are you nervous Eve?" Kayla said.

"A little but I'll be okay." I said.

(FF to the talent show)

(Rodrick's POV)

Finally we're at the school. The dumb principal wanted everyone at the school early so we'd know who was playing in what order. Personally I didn't really give a damn as long as I win. As we unloaded everything, I saw Eve's band come in and I swear almost every guy in here wanted to bang those girls. Those short skirts who any guy go crazy for them. Suddenly Eve and I made eye contact but she broke it when she mouthed 'You're going down'.

(Eve's POV)

I wasn't going to let Rodrick freak me out so I had to keep focus. The principal wanted all the acts to come together because he had an announcement.

"Now everyone, I have to tell you this because it's important. We have more acts than expected so we're going to have to merge acts together." All of our mouths fell to the ground. That's not what we wanted.

"Now Loded Diper you're going to have to perform along with Passion's Desire." The principal said.

"No fucking way!" Rodrick and I shouted.

"Watch your language kids." said the principal. After the principal was done talking, I looked at Rodrick with so much hatred that I wanted to break something.

"Let's get something straight princess." Rodrick started. "you and your band are not going to upstage Loded Diper."

"Oh really?" I started back. "My girls and I aren't intimitated by you and your boys. Am I right girls?" I said looking over my shoulder and then I saw Kayla was flirting with Ben.

"Kayla! Stop flirting with the enemy!" I shouted.

"I can't help it! He's smart and cute!" Kayla said.

"Ben! What the hell are you doing?" Rodrick shouted.

"Wanna get out of here?" Ben said to Kayla.

"Yea, Bye guys!" Kayla said. Both Kayla and Ben left out the back door leaving me and Rodrick with a 'What the Fuck?' look on our face. It was time for the show to start and I don't care what the principal said but Passion is still performing out song without Kayla. The curtains came up and we started the beat to our song:

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _  
_La, La, La, La, La_  
_Hey! Hey! Hey! _  
_La, La, La, La, La_

_[Zoe:]_  
_You come from here,_  
_I come from there. _

_[Eve:]_  
_You rock out in your room,_  
_I rock a world premiere._

_We're more alike than_  
_Anybody could ever tell_  
_(ever tell)_

_[Eve:]_  
_Friday, we're cool,_  
_Monday, we're freaks._

_[Zoe:]_  
_Sometimes we rule,_  
_Sometimes we can't even speak._

_[Eve:]_  
_But we kick it off,_  
_Let loose, and LOL_  
_(LOL)_

_[Zoe:]_  
_It may seem cliche_  
_For me to wanna say that your not alone_  
_(that your not alone)_

_[Eve:]_  
_And you can call me uncool_  
_But it's a simple fact i got your back_

_[Zoe:]_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_[Both:]_  
_'Cause we're one and the same_  
_We're anything but ordinary_  
_One and the same _  
_I think we're almost legendary._  
_You and me the perfect team_  
_Chasing down the dream_  
_We're one and the same!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_  
_La, La, La, La, La_

_[Eve:]_  
_I'm kinda like you,_  
_Your kinda like me._

_[Zoe:]_  
_We write the same song_  
_In a different key_

_[Both:]_  
_It's got a rhythm, you and me _  
_Can get along _  
_(get along)_

_[Zoe:]_  
_And it may seem cliche_  
_For me to wanna say_  
_That your not alone _  
_(here I go again)_

_[Eve:]_  
_And you can call me uncool_  
_But it's a simple fact_  
_I still got your back (yeah)_  
_(I still got you're back) _

_[Both:]_  
_'Cause we're one and the same_  
_We're anything but ordinary_  
_One and the same _  
_I think we're almost legendary_  
_You and me the perfect team_  
_Shaking up the scene,_  
_We're one and the same!_

_[Eve] (yeah, yeah)_

_[Zoe:]_  
_Cause we're one and the same..._

_[Eve:]_  
_We're anything but ordinary_

_[Zoe:]_  
_One and the same..._

_[Eve:]_  
_We're something more than momentary!_

_[Zoe:]_  
_Cause we're one.. _

_[Eve:]_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_[Zoe:]_  
_Cause we're one.._

_[Eve:]_  
_Were anything but ordinary_

_You and me the perfect team_  
_Chasing down the dream _  
_Ohh,_  
_You and me the perfect team_  
_Shaking up the scene,_  
_We're one and the same!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _  
_La, La, La, La, La _  
_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Loded Diper was next to take the lead:

_Hey! Oh! _  
_Hey! Oh! _  
_(Do It!) _

_(Bill) I don't wanna waste my time again,_  
_by getting wasted with so-called friends. _  
_Cause They don't know me,_  
_but they pretend to be part of my social scenery. _  
_Hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic._  
_Or am I jaded or am I afraid of it? _  
_Cause It's dragging me down, it's bumming me out, _  
_it's making my head spin round and round. _

_[CHORUS:]_  
_Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?_  
_That's right, what do you want from me? _  
_Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?_  
_That's right, what do you want from me? _  
_I get the feeling, we're on to something,_  
_I say "jump" and you start jumping. _  
_Can ya say "Hey"? Can ya say "Oh"?_  
_That's that, now what do you want from me? _

_(Rodrick) Just another day in the life of me._  
_It's three AM and I can't sleep._  
_And I've been thinking that we've been_  
_Drinkin in hopes to maintain our sanity._  
_Hey, maybe I'm a critic, a cynic, or am I crazy?_  
_Did they all hate me?_  
_Cause they pick me up and throw me down._  
_It's makin my head spin round and round. _

_[CHORUS]_

_(Chris) Everything that I do is never good enough for you._  
_Do my best, dress to impress, wear my heart out of my chest._  
_Goin nowhere fast, I don't know where I'm at._  
_When I say jump and you start jumping._  
_(Hey!) We're on to something. _

_[CHORUS 2x]_

"Well I want to say that we had the best talent show this year and it looks like we have a tie for first place. Raise your voices if you like Passion's Desire more than Loded Diper." The MC said and the crowd went crazy. "Then the winner is Passion's Desire!"

"YES! I DON'T HAVE TO WEAR THAT MAID'S OUTFIT!" I said in Rodrick's face. "Now you have to hold up your end of the bet."

(Next Day)

"Come on Rodrick, you know you have to do this because you lost the bet." I said as I got out my car. I had to drive Rodrick to school because I knew if he drove he would've chickened out and just in case, I brought Chris and Ben to help me. They actually thought it was funny so they wanted him to wear the skirt and heels. Rodrick stepped out from the car and nearly fell in his heels. My, the sight before me was too hilarious! Rodrick was wearing a hot pink mini skirt that showed off his long very hairy legs, he didn't want my help when I told him I could wax them for him. Then he had black streppy high heels that wear probably 2 1/2 inches since he nearly broke every 3 inch heels in Macys. To add more insult to injury I had him wear a white off the shoulder top.

"I hate you so much right now." Rodrick said to me.

"Well too bad." I told him. "Now get in there and show those legs off!"

End of Chapter 14.


	15. Natural Disasters Won't Stop Me

Natural Disasters Won't Stop Me

(Eve's POV)

It's been a month since the whole talent show incident and Rodrick losing the bet. I swear I've never laughed so hard in my life but Rodrick swore up and down that he'll get his revenge. It was saturday and I decided that I need to keep myself busy so I might as well look for a job. I need to get out the house alot more since my mom and dad were working alot these days. I got up from my computer and I took a shower so I could go job searching. I grabbed my purse and my keys and drove off. I decided to hit up a local cafe near the shopping mall called Spill the Beans and there was a 'Now Hiring' sign in the window. Perfect! I parked the car and got out into the cafe. The nice thing about this cafe was it had a nice vibe to it, like it wasn't overwhelming if you walked in the store. I made it up to the counter and immediately I saw Mandy was behind it.

"Hey Eve!" Mandy greeted me with a smile.

"Hey, I didn't know you worked here." I told her, the nice thing about the uniforms here were they had to wear blue polos and jeans.

"Yea, I've been here four months now." Mandy said.

"How's it working here?" I asked curious about the other employees and more importantly the manager.

"Oh it's fun working here but you know how some people like to slack off and screw up. That's why we're hiring now."

"Great, who do I talk to about working here?"

"Oh you can talk to Jason, he's the new assistant manager here since Joe had surgery on his back." Mandy said as she ducked down under the counter and pulled out an application. "You just fill this out and I'll go get Jason from the back." I grabbed the application and sat at a near by table to fill out the application. Just as I finished it, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello there." The voice said. I turned around and I saw a guy who looked about twenty one standing next to Mandy. I'll admit, he was very good looking.

"Hi, I'm Eve Hamilton." I said as he and I shook hands. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was very excited to meet me.

"Hope you do well Eve." Mandy said as she walked over to the door.

"Are you leaving now?" I asked.

"Yeah, my shift is over. I'll talk to you later." Mandy said as she left. Leaving me and Jason by ourselves

"Hello Eve, I'm Jason Davis. I'm the assistant manager here and I heard you were looking for a job, right?" Jason said as we both sat down. Jason looked over my application and nodded his head. "Everything looks good. Now can you explain to me why you'd be a perfect addition to our Spill the Beans crew?"

"Of course, I'm a hard worker, I'm very dedicated and I can make some really good coffee combinations." I informed him. He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then would you mind demonstrating this skill to me?" Jason said challenging me, it felt as though he was flirting with me a little bit but I got up and he pointed out some of the ingrediants to make the coffee. I grabbed the flavors I thought would be great and started making it. When it was done, I gave him a cappuccino and put some whipped cream on top so he could taste it.

"I must say you really do make a great cup of coffee. You can start tomorrow and I'll have a blue polo ready for you." Jason said.

"Thank you so much! This is fantastic." I told him and shook his hand again. I left out the cafe feeling so excited that I'm starting my new job tomorrow. Just as I pulled into the driveway of my home, I felt I drove over something like a bump. I put the car in park and saw I drove over what looked like vomit.

"Rodrick! Get your sorry ass out here now!" I shouted knowing Rodrick was still the only eighteen year old guy to play with fake vomit.

"What do you want lady pain in my ass?" Rodrick said jumping over my small hedges.

"Believe me, I'll be the worst pain in your ass ever."

"Oh I can believe that."

"Shut the hell up, now why did you put this digesting thing in my driveway?" I questioned him and tossed the fake vomit at him.

"Because I was hoping the birds would shit on your car but they didn't have a big enough lunch." Rodrick said.

"You know what? I refuse to let your dumb ass rain on my parade."

"I wouldn't just rained on your parade, I'll make sure a hurricane, tornado, flood and every other natural disaster ruin your parade."

"I'm surprise you knew what a natural disaster was considering you are one." I said to his face. Suddenly Rodrick was very close to my face having backed me into my driver's side door.

"Eve, you know absolutely nothing about everything I could do to you."

"Oh am I supposed to be scared Rodrick?" I said standing my ground. Rodrick brushed my hair away from my right ear and leaned close to it.

"You should be."

"Gimme something to be scared of first." Suddenly Rodrick grabbed me and so no one would see us he pushed me in the hedges.

"Are you scared yet Evie?" Rodrick said as he got too close to me. I had to think on my feet and suddenly I grabbed a handful of dirt and tossed it in his eyes. He got off of me.

"You bitch!" Rodrick screamed at me.

"Yea, you go ahead and remember that bastard." I said trying to straighten out myself and my clothes. I'm not going to let anything stop me from being happy even a natural disaster called Rodrick.

A/N: If anyone's curious about what Jason looks like just check out my profile, personally I like the pic but if you don't then that's fine.

End Of Chapter 15.


	16. Wanna Be Starting Something

Wanna Be Starting Something

A/N: All of Eve's clothing is from Wet Seal, I freaking love that store.

(Eve's POV)

After I came in from outside, I walked passed the big mirror in my room to check the damage Rodrick did to me. Well first off, my back was completely covered in dirt and so were my shorts so I had a big dirt spot on my ass. I need to shower right now so I can feel clean again. As I stripped out my dirty clothes and ran my shower, I couldn't help but think about what Rodrick said about 'all the things he could do to me'. Was that a threat in a violent way or did it have some under lying meaning to it? I need to stop thinking about this and just focus on getting dirt out of my hair.

(Rodrick's POV)

Ouch! Damn it, why did she have to throw dirt in my fucking eyes! I can see a little but my eyes were still stinking bad. I got home and I'm glad mom and dad were at Manny's doctor appointment. Oh great the turd and baby hippo are here to see me like this!

"Rodrick, what happened to you?" Greg said as I walked in the door.

"I don't wanna talk about it especially to some middle school dweebs." I said immediately going upstairs, I headed to the bathroom to wash my eyes. Ah that feels so much better. I stared at myself in the mirror and my eyes weren't red anymore. I'll admit that seeing Eve act so defiantly like that was a major turn on. No, No, NO! What the hell is wrong with me! I must be sick or something because why am I thinking about Eve like that?

(Eve's POV)

I feel so much better, I feel clean and still enegetic. I went to my closet to grab my outfit for tomorrow since I got the job. Just as I pulled out my denim shorts, I heard my cell go off and I saw a number I didn't recognize. Normally I'm very suspicious about unknown numbers but I decided to pick up.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Eve, it's Jason." I heard Jason voice on the other line.

"Oh hi, um quick question. How did you get my cell number?" I asked.

"Your application." Jason answered, I mentally slapped myself for not thinking that. "Anyway, I called you because we're having a grand slam poetry night tonight and I was wondering if you could help me set up for it."

"Yea of course, what time does it start?"

"It starts at seven and ends at ten." Jason said. I looked at the clock on my wall and saw it was five fifteen now.

"Ok, I'm on my way there now."

"Great, see you then." Jason said as he hung up. I looked at the outfit that was supposed to be for tomorrow was now going to be my outfit for tonight. I hurried and put on my black and white stripe crochet Hi-Lo Tank and denim shorts. I ran downstores to put my shoes on and grabbed my keys to go. I got to the cafe in 15 minutes and saw it was closed. I knocked on the glass to see if Jason was in there and he came up to unlock the door.

"Hey, thanks for coming on such short notice." Jason said as I came in.

"It was no problem."

"I called Mandy but she said she couldn't make it. I called my other three employees but they had personal stuff to do. It would've been a great time for them to meet you Eve." Jason said as he arranged the tables and chairs. I wasn't just going to stand there like an idiot so I helped move some chairs for him.

"Like I said Jason, it's no problem." Jason gave me a smile and I swear I felt something warm about it so I gave a smile in return. We finished setting up for the poetry slam in an hour meaning we had at least forty five minutes until it was time for it to start. Jason made to cups of coffee and handed one to me.

"So tell me about yourself." I said to Jason as we sat on the stage.

"Well I'm still in college, I'm a sophomore and I'm majoring in business management." Jason started off.

"Oh that's cool, how long have you been working here?" I asked very curiously.

"I've been working here for about a year now, Joe made me manager when he hurt his back unloading some boxes."

"I heard, Mandy told me." I informed him.

"Yeah, he's a great guy. Now you tell me about yourself?" Jason asked. It was nice knowing a guy could actually listen to me.

"Well I'm ready to graduate high school soon, then I'm going to the local community college here so I can major in political science." I informed him. I studied his face noticing that he was keeping good eye contact with me and his body language told that he was really paying attention to me.

"That's great you're going to major in that field. I have an aunt who's an attorney, if you ever wanna intern with her, I could pull a few strings." Jason said laughing. I laughed with him, there's something about him that I find so appealing about him. Not only is he a great listener but he's extemely attractive too. We finished talking and opened the door so everyone could come in. We had a decent number of people come in and we were busy. Just as I finished with the last customer, I'd seen the worst thing ever, Rodrick Heffley!

"What the hell are you doing here!" I said not happy about seeing him in my workplace. Next thing I knew I saw the whole Heffley family come threw the door. Oh this is just fucking great!

"Hey Eve, do you work here?" Greg said coming to the counter.

"Yeah, you guys just enjoy yourself tonight." I told him while trying to ignore Rodrick.

"So I know where you work now." Rodrick said.

"Why don't you do something more productive with your life." I told him waved him away from me. Finally Rodrick sat down with his family when some poets began. Of course me and Jason were sitting together.

(Rodrick's POV)

I looked over at Eve sitting with some older looking guy and by the way she was looking at him, I could tell she had a thing for him. That doesn't sit well in my book and I'm damn well not letting him make a move on her. I got up from my seat and walked over to Eve and the guy.

"What do you want now?" Eve said irritated.

"What, I can't come over to say how I'm enjoying the show?" I said trying to act innocent then I 'accidentally' poured my coffee in the guy's lap. The look on his face was priceless.

(Eve's POV)

"What the hell were you thinking!" I shouted at Rodrick for pouring coffee on Jason's lap. I was lucky no one heard me because I'm so fucking pissed off with Rodrick. "Jason, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I'm going to clean up." Jason said getting up from his seat. As soon as he was gone, I got up and walked outside knowing Rodrick would follow me to gloat.

"Well you can say he really does have some hot pants now." Rodrick said laughing.

"That's it!" I screamed, suddenly I slapped Rodrick in the face. "I can't believe your dumb ass would go so low as to do that! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

(Rodrick's POV)

I just stood there stunned, Eve never looked this pissed off in her life.

End of Chapter 16


	17. I Don't Know Why

I Don't Know Why

(Eve's POV)

I was so pissed at Rodrick for pouring coffee on Jason, I mean that's was just so low for even him. After ten o'clock hit, everyone left the cafe but Susan came up to me.

"Evie honey, do you need a ride home?" Susan said motherly to me.

"No, I'm fine. I have to close up and clean up." I told her.

"Okay, I'll tell your mom then. Have a good night honey." Susan said giving me a quick hug then left. As soon as she left out the door, I walked over to it and locked it so no one could come in. I went to the employee bathroom to see if Jason was okay.

"Hey Jason are you okay?" I asked threw the door. I heard the lock unclick and Jason came out wiping his pants.

"You don't know how hot that coffee was." Jason said.

"I'm so sorry about that, it was my stupid ass neighbor trying to cause trouble." I tried explaining but Jason put a finger on my lips to quiet me down.

"Eve, relax. I'm not mad at you. In fact, I think you're a really great girl." Jason said as he touched my cheek, I could feel my heart racing and my blood rushing.

"I really should be heading home, I've got school in the morning." I said as I looked away.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow for your shift."

"Yeah, see you Jason." I said as I left the cafe and made it to my car. I held a breathe then exhaled, I'm not going to lie to myself. I have a crush on Jason. When I felt better, I tried to start my car but it wasn't starting. I kept trying to start it but it just wasn't budging. Oh how fantastic is this? Not! I got out of my car and went back to the door. Jason was now locking the door.

"I thought you were leaving?" Jason said facing me

"I was but I think the battery in my car died." I said to him as I grabbed my cell phone.

"Well I could drop you off home if you want."

"That would be great." I said as I followed him to his car. I'll admit his car was nice, it was a 2011 Black Lincoln Navigator. He made it to the passenger's side and opened the door for me.

"Ladies first." Jason said acting like a gentleman.

"Thanks." I got in the car and Jason shut the door. I'm guessing this is a new car because as I looked back behind the front seat, it was very clean and still had the floor mats from the dealer.

"Like the view?" Jason said as he got in.

"Yea, I don't know alot of college kids with big new cars." I said turning back around.

"Well I'm not like most college kids." Jason said pulling away from the cafe. "So where do you live?"

"Go straight until you see Jackson street, then make a left and my house is the light blue one with the white porch swing." I explained.

"Sounds simple." Jason drove for about fifteen minutes until we finally made it to my house.

"Thanks for the ride Jason." I said about to leave the car.

"You're welcome, oh I'm going to a wedding sunday and I wanted to know if you would like to be my date." That statement from him stunned me, is he asking me out on a date?

"Sure, I'd love to." I gave my answer and Jason had a smile on his face.

"Great, it starts at four so i'll pick you up at three."

"Sounds like a plan, i'll be out of church by then." I said.

"Awesome, see you tomorrow Eve."

"Bye Jason." I said as I walked up to my door. As soon as I made it inside I waved at Jason as he left. I closed the door and let out a relaxed sigh, my parents were sleeping so I need to as well. I'm going on a date with Jason, if Rodrick knows what's good then he'd better leave me alone.

(Next Day- Sunday Morning)

I woke up at nine in the morning to get ready for church, it doesn't start until ten thirty plus it doesn't take me long to get ready. I grabbed in the shower to get ready. After ten minutes, I wrapped a towel around me and walked over to my closet to pick out my dresses. One was for church and the other was for the wedding. My church dress was just a simple bohemian print dress that was sky blue, black and white. I paired it with black wedges, a simple necklace and my lace fedora. I looked good. I ran downstairs and saw my parents were ready.

"Morning." I greeted them.

"Did you have an enjoyable day at work yesterday?" My dad said drinking some coffee.

"Yep, it was fun. Oh, I'm going to a wedding today after church." I said.

"Oh how lovely. Who's getting married?" My mom asked.

"I don't know really, my boss invited me to be his date." My dad spat out his coffee and my mom's eyes went big.

"Your boss!" Both of them shouted.

"Calm down, he's twenty one and you guys can meet him when he comes to pick me up." I said trying to calm them down.

"Alright but if I sense something wrong about him, you're quitting your job at the cafe." My dad said, he grabbed the keys and we got in the car. I seriously doubt he'll find anything bad about Jason. Hell he didn't sense how evil Rodrick was as a kid! We made it to church with thirty minutes to spare and just as we pulled up so did the Heffley crew. I saw Greg jump out the car first then Rodrick, he looked at me for a minute and I thought he was going to crack a rude comment but he just walked into the church. That left me confused but I guess it won't last long. Greg came over to me.

"What's up with the idiot?" I asked Greg.

"He's depressed." Greg said simply.

"Depressed?"

"Yea, yesterday after you slapped him he just stayed quiet. It's awesome!" Greg said. Of course he would be happy because it meant Rodrick didn't beat him up. I felt my guilt eating at me so I sucked up my pride and found him in the church.

"Okay get out of your miserable mood." I said to him point blank.

"You think it's that easy? Maybe I'm in this mood because I feel like it" Rodrick said, his eyes were so cold like it was filled with no emotion.

"Well you acted like a complete jerk at the cafe." I said trying not to swear in church.

"Why should you even care!" Rodrick said, everyone turned their attention to us so I had to pull Rodrick into one of the empty sunday school rooms.

"You purposely did that to get me fire jack nut! That was my boss you 'spilled' coffee on."

"I don't care if he was the freaking president of Madrid." Oh great.

"Rodrick why can't you grow up? Unlike you, I have a job and I'm dating." I said but that must have not registered well in his mind because he stormed out the room. I walked after him.

"I don't wanna hear anymore crap from you Eve." Rodrick said as I grabbed his shirt sleeve.

"Well I hate to tell you this but it's the truth." I said then he yanked his sleeve from me and pinned me to the wall.

"Well sometimes the truth isn't easy for everyone to accept. Did you ever think about that Eve?" Rodrick said looking into my eyes again, his stare was so instance that I had to turn my head away from him. He finally let go of my wrist. "I thought so." Rodrick said walking away from me. I fell to the floor and I didn't move. There's something about that stare that sent a shiver down my spine and I liked it.

End of Chapter 17.


	18. You

You

A/N: This title is based on the song "You" by Jesse Powell which I don't own.

(Eve's POV)

I got up and went back into the church to sit with my mom and dad. Church was kinda longer than usual so we got out at two o'clock. When we made it out, my mom was talking to Susan but I was in a hurry to get ready for the wedding.

"Mom! I need to get ready or I'm going to be late!" I shouted to my mom.

"Take the car and get ready, your father and I are going to have dinner at the Heffley household." Mom said then handed me the keys.

"Okay, I'll be home later." I said getting in the car. I put the car in drive and drove off. As soon as I made it to the house, I jumped out and ran up to my room. I threw my church dress off and grabbed the dress I picked out for the wedding. This dress was very simple, it was a short black and white print tube dress. I paired it with my heart necklace, black wedges and white bangles. It took me fifteen minutes to get ready and I heard a honk outside, I ran to my window and saw Jason's familiar car pull into my driveway. I had a smile on my face but that quickly went away when I saw my parents' and the Heffley car pull up about three minutes after Jason came. Damn it! I ran downstairs and out the door before my dad could have a chance to interrogate Jason. Jason stepped out the car and he looked extremely attractive in his suit. He wore a regular black tuxado with a white dress shirt, black tie and shoes.

"Well I must say you do look dashing." I said as I approached him and we hugged each other.

"And you look very beautiful as well." Jason said as he twirled me around to get a 360 look at me. I saw my parents coming over to us.

"My dad's gonna 'interrogate' you so be prepared." I warned him but it seemed like that didn't scare him.

"Don't worry, I've been threw this a couple of times." A couple of times? How many girls has he dated? My dad came over to us as well as Mr. Heffley.

"Hey, you must be Jason. I'm John Hamilton, Eve's father." My dad said as he shook Jason's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, don't worry about Eve. We're going to my Uncle Joseph's wedding and she'll be safe with the entire time." Jason explained to my dad, it seems like he's been rehersing this before.

"That's good to hear, you two have fun but not too much fun that I become a grandmother." My mom added to the conversation.

"Mom! Really!" I shouted shocked that my mom would even go there. Jason shook my dad's hand once more than I waved bye yo my parents as Jason opened the car door for me. As I got in, I looked out the window and saw Susan waving bye as well as Manny and Greg. When I looked at Rodrick, he still had that stare on his face and got back into his car.

"So are you ready to have fun?" Jason said as he got in the car snapping my attention away from Rodrick.

"Yep, I'm ready." I said as we pulled away from my house.

"I'm surprised your dad didn't drill me with more questions." Jason said starting.

"What makes you say that?" I asked curious.

"Well whenever I date girls, their dads would ask 'are you and my daughter sexually active, if so are you using protection?'" Jason explained.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Yea but at least your dad didn't press me as hard."

"Exactly how many girls have you dated?" I asked, it was really bugging me because I really want to know how many girls he's been with.

"This month, year or my whole time?" Jason winked as he laughed.

"Surprise me."

"I've dated since I was sixteen so I'd say about more than ten girls." Jason said nonchalantly. He pulled into the church parking lot and we got out the car. Jason wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked into the church. It was a big church and there were alot of people there, I felt nervous because I'm guessing most of these people were part of Jason's family. Suddenly this older woman came up to us, she had short blonde hair, light brown eyes and a thick shaped body. She looked like she was in her late fifties.

"Jason, it's so good to see you. And who is this lovely young woman?" The woman asked as she hugged and kissed Jason.

"Hey Aunt Sophie, this is my date Eve. Eve, this is my Aunt Sophie on my dad's side of the family." Jason said as he introduced us.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Eve, and you look very lovely in your dress." Sophie said.

"Thank you very much." I said with a smile on my face.

"I'll check in on you two later, I still have to talk to your Aunt Sarah about her ugly hat. I swear she acts like she doesn't own a mirror." Sophie said as she walked away from us.

"My Aunts Sarah and Sophie are twins but act nothing alike what so ever." Jason said as we took our seats. The ceremony started exactly at four so when the wedding party came down, it was time for the bride to make her entrance.

"That's my new Aunt Molly." Jason whispered in my ear.

"She looks amazing." I said back to him. Molly's dress was something out of a cinderella story, it was white and had a mermaid shape to it. It flared out at the bottom but what really caught my eye was the beading on the top of her strapless dress. It was simple with rhinestones but the pattern was very elegant. When she made it to the altar, everyone sat down.

"I'm glad you could come Eve." Jason whispered in my ear again.

"I'm glad too." I whispered and gave him a smile. After the wedding was done, we had to leave so we could make it to the reception. It didn't take long for us to get there, but what surprised me was the building the reception was being held at was at a ballroom at a prestigous university.

"I'm gonna guess you didn't think it would be held here." Jason caught on to my reaction.

"Really not, it must have cost a fortune to rent this place out." I said as we got out the car and walked inside.

"Not really, Joe is an architect and Molly is the lawyer I told you about." Jason explained.

"Yep that explains it." The ballroom was decorated so beautifully, the center pieces were large clear vases filled with alot of red stem roses and the chandliers hung beautifully over every table. Jason found our table and we sat down. When the bride and groom came that's when the reception started. We all had dinner which was either beef, chicken or fish with veggies, then the bride and groom had their first dance. The DJ announced that it was time to toss the bouquet, normally I don't participate in that because I have the worst luck catching it so I was gonna sit this one out.

"Aren't you going up there?" Jason asked.

"No, not really."

"Go on, you might catch it."

"If I don't and I embarrass myself, I'm coming after you." I said as I got up and made it on the dance floor with the rest of the other single girls. Molly wished us good luck and turned to throw the bouquet, those girls were fierce about catching it but I saw it coming my way and I caught it. I was so shocked I caught it.

"Congratulations to that lucky girl!" The DJ said pointing to me. "Don't go away yet lucky lady, we have a surprise for you." A surprise? What else could they possibly have planned for me. Next it was time to catch the garter and I saw Jason got up with the other single guys. They were all howling at Joe when he was taking off Molly's garter. When he finally got it off, he told the guys 'go deep' like he was throwing a football. He threw it to the guys and just when I thought they were going to kill each other, Jason caught it and waved it like he won the lottery or something. I giggled at him.

"Congrats to that lucky guy! Now we're going to have these to lucky people share a quick dance." the DJ said. That was the surprised? I walked over to Jason and the DJ started playing "You" by Jesse Powell. I loved this song alot. I've never taken ballroom dance before but when the song started playing, I felt like I knew exactly where to step. I followed Jason's footsteps without even looking down.

_Oooh... oooh... You..._

_I've finally found the nerve to say_  
_I'm gonna make a change in my life _  
_starting here today_  
_I surrender all my love_  
_I never thought I could_  
_I'm giving all my love away _  
_and there's only one reason that I would_  
_And baby it's you_

_[chorus:]_  
_The way you walk, the way you talk_  
_The way you say my name and smile_  
_The way you move me, the way you soothe me_  
_The way you speak softly through the night_  
_Every morning you rise and open your eyes_  
_I just wanna be there with you baby_  
_I just wanna be yours from this day forth_

_Next year lets call this day our anniversary_  
_The day I put my heart in your hand_  
_And said that it was yours to keep_  
_From this moment on say that you'll always be mine_  
_'Cause girl when I'm alone with you _  
_there's only one thing that's on my mind_  
_And baby it's you..._

_[Chorus]_

_[Saxaphone Solo]_

_I just wanna be yours from this day forth_

_[Vamp]_  
_[Chorus]_  
_[Ad Libs]_  
_Ah_  
_And ah ooh_  
_Baby yeah_  
_It's all about you_  
_I just wanna_  
_I really gotta_  
_All I ever want is you_  
_There with you baby_  
_I just wanna be yours from this day forth_  
_I... I_  
_Just wanna be_  
_Baby listen to me now_  
_I_  
_You... you... you_  
_I just wanna be yours from this day forth_  
_[Fade]_

After the song ended, everyone clapped for us and as I looked in Jason's eye, I got lost in them.

"Follow me outside." Jason whispered in my ear and I did as I was told and I followed him.

TBC...


	19. Inescapable

A/N: I want to thank all my readers for the amazing reviews as well as for just taking the time to read my story. This was so fun to create so here is the final chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Inescapable' be Jessica Mauboy.

(Eve's POV)

"Follow me outside." Jason said and I did as I was told. I followed Jason to the patio side of the building, he opened the sliding door that separated the outside patio deck. He grabbed my hand and I started laughing. "Let's have our own private dance out here." Jason said in my ear.

"There's no music." I said not knowing what he has planned.

"Who said anything about music?" Jason said as we started dancing again.

"I'm having a great time." I said to Jason.

(Rodrick's POV)

_'I'm dating.' _That statement will never leave my mind no matter what I do.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" I shouted as I lay in my bed.

"Are you that dumb? You're in love with Eve!" I heard Greg's voice say. I shot up and saw the twerp was in my room eating an apple.

"Get out my room turd!" I said trying to sound menacing but Greg didn't get scared.

"Stop lying to yourself and tell Eve you love her or else she'll fall for that guy she's with right now." Greg said.

"Oh gee, why didn't I think of that myself." I said with sarcasm laced in my voice.

"Rodrick, stop acting like a butt and go get your girl."

(Eve's POV)

I can't help but feel something is wrong, like there's something that's off.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked looking at my facial expression.

"Uh, oh, it's nothing. It was probably something I ate." I said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Probably, I don't want anything ruining your pretty little face." Jason said as he ran a finger over my cheek. Suddenly Jason's face was getting closer to mine and I finally figured it out. Just as his lips were about to kiss mine, I turned my head sharply so he ended up kissing my cheek. Jason pulled back and looked at me like I grew three heads.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?" Jason asked.

"As much as I had fun today, I figured that this isn't what I wanted." I honestly told him as I walked back inside the building.

"I thought you wanted me? Isn't that why you came with me?" Jason said sounding pissed off.

"I thought I wanted you but now I know what I want and it isn't you Jason. You can just take me back home." I said walking ahead of him.

(Rodrick's POV)

Normally I don't like feeling weak but in this case there's really nothing I could do. I went to the garage so I could play on my drums, that's the only thing that I could let out my frustrations out. I played the drum beat from the song 'Dynamite' to start me off. After about four or five minutes, I finished but still felt crappy.

"Let me guess, Dynamite by Taio Cruz. I'm surprised you even knew the beats and the counts." I heard a voice say and I saw it belonged to Eve standing in the garage door.

"I thought you were with your new boyfriend." I said not making eye contact with her.

"He's not my boyfriend idiot, he wasn't what I wanted." Eve said as she walked around the garage looking at stuff.

"Oh let me guess, he wasn't big enough for you?" I said making her highly mad.

"No you didn't go there." Eve said coming close to me. I stood out my chair and even in her heels, Eve only came up to my shoulders.

"Yes I did." I said finally making eye contact with her.

"I didn't want him you idiot, I wanted you." Eve confessed, she didn't back down from her statement but the only thing I could do was kiss her. I felt her kiss me back with just as much force and fire behind it. After we broke for air, I just stared at her.

(Eve's POV)

"You don't know how long I waited to do that." Rodrick said.

"So you wanted me too then?" I asked him with a smirk on my face. He answered it with another kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Rodrick asked.

"Yea it does."

(Two days later- Eve's POV)

"Come on, I'm ready to test this song out!" I shouted to Kayla and Zoe as they were getting their equipment set up. I'm glad I'm on fall break, I needed some rest away from school. That and I also quit my job at the cafe, Jason wasn't too happy about it but I really don't give a damn about what he thinks.

"So it's been pretty peaceful between you and Rodrick, did you kill him?" Zoe said jokingly.

"Good girls don't kiss and tell." I said and winked at her.

"Since when are you considered a good girl?" Kayla said laughing.

"The same time you decided to go out with Ben. Now let's get rocking!" I said and hit the beat.

_(Eve) I'll be inescapable, unshakable, incapable _  
_You won't get rid of me, rid of me. _  
_I'm gonna get to you and wear wear wear you down, _  
_All of your defenses gonna tear tear them down, _  
_All other reasons why this won't won't work you'll find they don't don't work no more. _  
_If you dreaming, I'll sneak in, _  
_Lock your door and, I'll creep in, _  
_When you're waking, when you're sleeping, _  
_I will be there _

_(Chorus: All)I'll be inescapable like a song in your head _  
_Unshakable, try to fight but you'll be incapable _  
_you won't get rid of me, rid of me yeah _  
_You think you can keep me out, _  
_I'll be all you think about, my spell will be unbreakable, _

_(Zoe) I'll be in an escapable. _  
_I'll knock your walls down, there will be cave cave caving in, _  
_Give you a taste, you'll be crave crave craving in _  
_And you'll be wanting me around around around, _  
_I've got no doubt doubt doubt about it, _  
_If you are hiding, I'll find you, _  
_You can run but why try to, like a shadow behind you, _  
_I will be there. _

_(Kayla) I'll be inescapable like a song in your head _  
_Unshakable, try to fight but you'll be incapable _  
_You won't get rid of me, rid of me yeah _

_(Eve) You think you can keep me out, _  
_I'll be all you think about, my spell will be unbreakable, _  
_I'll be in an escapable. _  
_I'll be the shadow man is always surround you, _  
_I'll be the air that's gonna always surround you _  
_Guess what I am saying what it really comes down to, is I'll be there, _  
_(Eve & Zoe) Oh yeah _  
_And you can think, go on and think you're gonna stop it, _  
_But every dream, your gonna dream, I'm gonna haunt it. _  
_I am staying on it, making a promise, _  
_Yeah _

_(All) I'll be inescapable like a song in your head _  
_Unshakable, try to fight but you'll be incapable _  
_you won't get rid of me, rid of me yeah _  
_You think you can keep me out, _  
_I'll be all you think about, must bare with me unbreakable, _  
_I'll be in an escapable_.

"Flawless again." I said laughing then we were sprayed with red juice. I turned around and saw Rodrick, Ben and Chris holding water guns.

"Rodrick, you're going down!" I said laughing as Kayla, Zoe and I started chasing the guys. Even though I haven't told them that Rodrick and I are a couple, we still enjoy pulling pranks on each and we wouldn't have it any other way.

End Of This Means War!


End file.
